


Alphas and Omegas

by Krashlynpride



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: All the Smut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Harli - Freeform, Klingenmoe, Multi, O'Harli, O'Solo - Freeform, USWNT, krashlyn - Freeform, mcmasar - Freeform, rewrite and republishing of my orginal story, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/pseuds/Krashlynpride
Summary: What if the USWNT was a college team made up of Alphas and Omegas? What if some of your favorite players were not only fighting their heat and nature, but fighting for championships as well.(rewrite of my story from last year that I deleted. I'm republishing it, after making a few tweeks to it as well.)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenziet92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kenziet92).



> Well I am back, and I am going to republish my Alpha and Omega story. I am sorry I left but I was depressed and forced to delete all of my writing (including all my saved word documents) because of complicated reasons. But thankfully due to some kind people (Kenziet92 & inovermyhead2016) who saved my writing and gave me the transcripts of my story, here I am to give it back to you. They deserve all the thanks and so this story is for them, because I never thought I would see this story again. Instead of being the original 11 chapters, I am combining some of the chapters together. So the first four chapters will now be put together and be chapter one. It'll probably take me a day or two to get the rest of it up, and for that I am sorry. I am having to reformat and fix some errors in it. I may continue to have to edit and rewrite, but I hope you all enjoy it. It really is my labor of love, also I missed you guys and I am glad to be back to give you my completed story of Alpha and Omegas. (I may get publish what I had of the sequel. I don't know yet.)   
> Come talk to me on tumblr at Krashlynpride
> 
> Thank you for all the support  
> \- Becks

**-Welcome to the Team Ali Krieger-**  
“I hear we got a new girl on the team.” Hope said softly as she looked around at her teammates, they had just finished running sprints and everybody was a bit out of breath, except Hope. Hope was usually one of the first ones done and aside from Alex, the first to catch her breath. 

Carli nodded her head. “Coach said she’d be a vital weapon to the team, her name is Krieger, Ali Krieger. I’ve seen a few of her games, she’s good. But she’s not the only one joining the team, two other girls.” 

Hope nodded her head, looking to her mate. Hope didn’t have a soft spot for many people, in fact while she looked after her team, the only soft spots she really had was when it came to Carli and Kelley. The USWNT was known for its alphas and its generous amount of omegas. But the omegas were normally claimed pretty quickly. Hope had been lucky she felt because she had two mates Carli Lloyd and Kelley O’Hara. The polyamorous dynamic worked pretty well for the three of them and they were all happy. 

Carli looked to the rest of the squad as they all finished jogging up. “As team captain since Rampone is still out, I nominate Ashlyn to be Krieger’s mentor on the team. All in favor of this arraignment?” Most of the team agreed, a few grumbled that they should get to show the new girl the ropes. “The rest of you can mentor the other two.” 

Ashlyn frowned a little bit but she wasn’t about to argue. “I am fine with that; I can show the new girl the ropes.” She looked to coach Ellis who beckoned her over. 

“Yes coach?” Ashlyn asked not wanting to get on Jill Ellis’ bad side; the coach had a tendency to make people run more laps if they pissed her off. 

“I want you to welcome Ali Krieger to the team as well as Erin McLeod and Ella Masar. The three of them are joining the team.” Coach replied, giving her a stern look. “I am probably going to have Tobin and Alex mentoring the other two girls; you know how I am about wanting everybody to fit in.” 

Ashlyn nodded her head and headed to the locker room to go find the girl she was supposed to be mentoring, while the coach went to talk to Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath.  
\--- 

“Why is this happening to me now.” Ali asked groaning at the throbbing between her legs. Why did her heat have to affect her now of all times. She just wanted to make it stop. 

Erin crinkled her nose and buried her face into her mate’s neck, as Ella put a comforting hand on Ali’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.” Ella promised softly, trying to be reassuring for her, while wrapping an arm around Erin. 

“Who is unfortunate enough to get their heat on the first day with a new team? Like this is seriously my luck, thankfully I heard most of the alphas on this team have mates.” Ali said sighing softly. She just wanted to play soccer, she didn’t want to mate with anybody. 

Ella looked to Erin, Erin was an alpha and gave off the scent. “Rub on Ali, give her some of your scent so that she’ll be protected. That way nobody will mess with her and she can just play soccer.” 

Erin wanted to protest but did as her girlfriend and mate wanted. She might have been the alpha in the relationship but she was helplessly in love with her girlfriend and would do anything to help her out. 

“This is college, this is my fresh start.” Ali murmured, trying to hold still while Erin brushed against her a couple time, trying to mark her as mated without having to mate with her. 

Ella frowned a little bit. “It isn’t working, Erin give her your jacket to wear for practice. Maybe then it’ll work.” She suggested, not liking the sight of her mate having to rub up on anybody else. 

Erin nodded and took off her jacket offering it to Ali. Ali put on the jacket and let out a sigh of relief, the smell of an alpha blocked out the scent of her heat at least a little bit better. 

It was then that a blonde walked in, dressed in a goalkeeper jersey. Ali turned her attention and felt herself get more wet. She prayed to god that the scent of her friends would keep her hidden. 

“Which one of you guys is Krieger? I was told by coach to show you around and let the other two know that they’ll be mentored by Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath.” Ashlyn said cutting right to the chase, she didn’t normally take time to mince words; she was straight to the point when she could be. 

Ali was awestruck by the blonde and slowly stepped forward. “I’m Krieger. But you can call me Ali.” She said offering her hand to the keeper. Ashlyn shook her hand; her own hand was rough where Ali’s was soft. 

“I’m Ashlyn Harris, one of the keepers for the team.” Ashlyn replied; her voice rough as she took a moment to look over Ali. There was something off about the brunette but Ash wasn’t sure what it was yet. She intended to find out, she wasn’t about to let just anybody ruin her team and the hard work they had been putting on. They were the best college team in the country and Ashlyn had every intention of keeping it that way. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ali looked around and watched as Ella and Erin hurried out of the locker room. She hated the fact that they had left her alone with the intimidating blonde. Ali wasn’t about to let that stop her though. It was evident from the way that Ashlyn carried herself, that the blonde was an alpha. Ali was just hoping that the blonde wouldn’t be able to smell her heat. 

The keeper lead a tour through the locker room showing her where everything was, where Jill’s office was as well as where the showers were. “You got to be careful where you stand, sometimes the water sprays out super fast.” Ashlyn was saying right as one of the dryers came on, scaring Ali who jumped forward and clung to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn’s eyes darkened as the smell of the omega’s heat hit her. Ashlyn had thought that she was an alpha too or that she was at least claimed, but she could tell by her heat that she wasn’t. Ashlyn pinned Ali against the wall, her instincts taking over. 

“Please...” Ali begged softly, unsure of whether she was begging her to stop or to ease the ache between her thighs. 

Ash’s eyes were dark pools of desire, as she could feel herself getting hard. How she longed to take the shorter girl, and have her way with her however, she pulled back trying to fight her instincts. “You should be careful; there are a lot of alphas on this team who would jump at the chance to take you. Anyways there’s a party going on for the team after practice, you should come... to the party I mean, you should come to the party.” Ash stuttered, trying her best to not take advantage of the other girl. 

Ali slid out from under her arms and moved to the other side. “Thank you Ashlyn.” 

“It’s whatever, just maybe spray on some perfume, once the others catch you in heat, it’s going to be a free for all.” 

Ali nodded her understanding. “I guess I’ll see you at the party then.”  
\-----  
**-Team Party-**  
Ali was nervous, well she wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was more than nervous. She was dreading this team party, the coach called it a mixer to celebrate the beginning of the year and Ali wasn’t looking forward to it. She was still in heat and she couldn’t get the blonde goalkeeper out of her mind. Damn Ashlyn Harris, and her alpha ways. Damn her for being able to intoxicate Ali and make her desire the blonde. 

Letting out a groan of frustration the defender buried her face in her hands. She wanted to make a good impression on the rest of the team, and not be known as the girl in heat. Ali wanted to prove herself on the field, but their first game wasn’t for a couple games and it was a simple scrimmage against one of the junior colleges, so it wasn’t like it would be a very intense game, just a chance for the team to practice playing together. 

Thinking about the rest of the team had a knot of anxiety building up inside of Ali, she was desperate to meet them. She was thankful that she wasn’t the only newbie on the team and that she was Ella Masar and Erin McLeod on the team as well. She had played on the same team as them for a few years, on a basic travel team. So getting to see them again and not being the only new face would certainly help, but it sucked that they had already paired off; they wouldn’t worry about heat and stuff because they were already mates. 

Walking into the party Ali smoothed down her blouse and her skirt. She tugged the jacket that Erin had lent to her tighter around her, and made sure that she smelled like her body spray instead of her heat. She was hoping that nobody would be right on top of her otherwise she’d smell like it and she didn’t want that. 

She watched the crowd thin as most of them turned to look at her. Suddenly a brunette rose to her feet and approached her, flanked by two other brunettes. Ali wanted to call them the brunette mafia, but kept that to herself. There was a lot of different hair colors in the room, but the trio stuck out like sore thumbs, mostly because the leader seemed to have a resting bitch face. 

Ali swallowed thickly and squared her shoulders, she was used to having to deal with bitches on her own team, she just didn’t want any issues on the first day. 

“You must be Krieger. I’m Hope Solo.” Hope said before introducing Carli and Kelley. It was evident from Hope’s demeanor that she was an alpha and the way that Carli and Kelley clung to her, that they were her mates. Ali had never seen an alpha with two mates before but she wasn’t about to question it. 

Hope leaned closer to her, and her eyes darkened. She could detect something off about the girl but couldn’t put her finger on it. “Welcome to the team Krieger.” 

Ali cleared her throat and extended her hand. “You can call me Ali.” 

Hope smiled devilishly and kissed the back of her hand. “You can just call me Hope. I hope to be seeing more of you.” Hope said. 

Carli giggled at Hope’s flirtatiousness, she was used to having to share her alpha with Kelley so it wasn’t a big deal. However she had no intentions of sharing her with anybody else, they’d have to talk about it. “So do you like it so far?” Carli asked, trying to gauge her reaction to the rest of the team. 

“Yeah Ali, I could show you the ropes, and introduce you to a few of the oth-“ Hope was cut off as Ashlyn arrived and placed an arm possessively around Ali. 

“Sorry Solo, she’s with me tonight. Coach told me to show her around to the team, and I’ll be handling that.” Ashlyn wanted to get Ali as far away from Hope Solo as she could. She loved her teammate she really did, but she felt possessive towards Ali and she wasn’t about to let Hope get her greedy mitts on her. Hope had already taken enough from her, she wasn’t about to let her take another thing. 

Ali let Ash lead her away from the group and then turned to look at her, lightly shoving her. “You can’t do that; I am not your property.” Ali may have been weak for the blonde but she didn’t like being treated like a piece of meat. She may have been an omega, but she was still a human being with feelings. 

Ashlyn sighed softly and nodded her head; it was true she shouldn’t be treating her that way. “I’m sorry, you’re right. You aren’t mine.” She wanted to add a ‘yet’ to that, but refrained. 

Ali stared up into Ashlyn’s eyes, a silent communication passing between them before Ashlyn looked away. “I’ll show you the rest of the team.” The keeper said, leading the way towards Tobin and Alex who were engaged in a weird dance. 

“Twerk it girl! You got this.” Tobin said watching as Alex was doing her best imitation of twerking. 

Alex was giggling and shaking her ass more than anything else. Ashlyn smiled at the duo and then looked to the brunette at her side and nodded to them. 

“That’s Tobin; she’s a defensive mid-fielder. And Alex is one our best strikers and forwards.” Ashlyn said pointed to each of them in turn. Ashlyn waited for Alex to stop twerking, before nodding to Ali. “Guys this is the newest member of our team, or well one of them. You guys already met Ella and Erin, since you are their mentors. This is Ali Krieger.” 

Ali smiled at them and gave a little wave. The brunette couldn’t help but notice how all over each other Alex and Tobin were, it was kind of cute and a lot less awkward then Hope and her girls. “We should leave them to their twerking.” Ashlyn lead the way and pointed to some younger players. “That’s Meghan Klingenberg and her mate Morgan Brian. Moe be little young but she’s the alpha. Just like Tobin is the alpha.” 

“I would have thought that Alex and Meghan would be the alphas, hmm. I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.” Ali was learning that rather quickly. She was silent as Ashlyn introduced the rest of the team, and talked about Christie Rampone who was out on injury. 

Finally most of the team began to dance, thankfully not twerking but just mingling and dancing together. Ashlyn was thinking about asking Ali to dance but she was feeling a bit nervous. She was an alpha for Pete’s sake, but she couldn’t find the nerve. 

Ali had noticed Ella and Erin and waved at them. “I am gonna go catch up with my friends, I’ll see you later. Thanks for rescuing me from Hope, and for introducing me to the team. I appreciate it.” Krieger gave her a sweet smile and then rushed over to see her friends. 

Ella raised a brow and looked her over. “You seem happier then when we left you, I see you’ve been hanging out with Ashlyn Harris, interesting choice also an alpha.” 

Ali nodded her head. “We had a moment but she backed off, so it’s all good. She saved me from Solo earlier, I guess two isn’t enough for that goal keeper.” 

Erin snorted and rolled her eyes. “Nothing is enough for Solo, but Hope is a good person once you get to know her. We’ve been hanging out with Tobin and Alex?” 

“The whole time?” Ali asked in disbelief. She looked them over and noticed a fresh mark on Ella’s neck. “You seriously snuck off for a quickie, you two are bad.” 

Erin grinned sheepishly and wrapped an arm around Ella, she was clearly smitten by her. “When you’re in love with somebody it shows. Plus I couldn’t have other alpha’s sniffing around my mate, she’s mine.” Erin said, not at all ashamed of her need to mark her girlfriend as her own. She was happy with Ella and she didn’t ever want to let her go. 

Across the way Ashlyn was still watching Erin, Ella and Ali when she felt Hope’s presence next to her. It raised the hair on the back of her neck, Ashlyn loved Hope and her friendship but sometimes Hope rubbed her the wrong way. 

“Care to make a wager?” Hope questioned, following Ashlyn’s gaze to Ali. “First one to mate her gets fifty bucks.” 

Ashlyn snorted. “This isn’t a game Hope and I am not betting. You already have two girls who love you, you don’t need anymore.” Hope had a reputation for being a bit of a player, but she was oddly enough rather faithful to her two girls. Hope liked to play girls and get them all riled up only to leave them hanging. 

Hope giggled and turned to face Ashlyn, the smile falling from her face. “C’mon it’ll be fun." 

“I don’t want to do this Hope, she seems like a good teammate and we need good players. I don’t want to fuck around with her feelings.” Ash protested, not liking the way this was going. 

“Fine if you don’t want to play with her I will.” Hope said, marching off towards Ali. 

Ashlyn caught Hope by the wrist and shook her head. “I told you to leave her alone, she’s mine.” Ashlyn growled, her voice holding a warning for the other keeper. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Hope yanked her wrist free and walked up behind Ali. “Care to dance beautiful.” 

Ali crinkled her nose. “Um, sure I guess.” She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to be rude to the senior keeper. 

Hope lead the way out to the dance floor. Soon enough Carli and Kelley were encircling her and Ali, dancing up on the Omega. 

Hope gripped Ali’s hips, slowly grinding against her. Ashlyn watched with a look of jealousy, she could smell Ali’s arousal from across the room and it was getting to her. Ali was hers, and she didn’t want to share with Hope. She was tempted to just leave if Ali wanted to be with Hope then so be it. 

Ashlyn was about to leave when Erin stepped in front of her. “I didn’t take you for a quitter.” 

“Excuse me?” Ashlyn asked narrowing her eyes. She didn’t like being challenged let alone by another Alpha. 

“Ali likes you, you big idiot. Now get over there and fight for her before she becomes one of Solo’s bitches.” Ella piped up stepping out from behind Erin. 

Ashlyn knew they were right, but she didn’t want to interfere. She could see some of the other alphas of the team starting to edge towards the group and Hope. The blonde marched her way over to Hope, and forcefully took the girl by the shoulder moving her over. “I am cutting in.” 

Hope gave a knowing smirk and held her hands up in defense, and slowly backed off. “As you wish Harris, as you wish.” 

Ali tilted her head to the side as she began to dance with Ashlyn. “What did I tell you guys, I am not a piece of meat to fight over?” 

“I know that, but I am not here to fight over you. I want a chance to get to know you. I’ll protect you while you’re in heat, and I’ll try to resist the urge to mate with you. Just give me a chance to be your friend.” Ashlyn pleaded softly, she couldn’t bare the thought of Hope getting her paws on Ali, the very thought was enough to make her growl. 

Ali smirked a little bit and turned her back to Ashlyn, slowly grinding on her. “You sure you can resist, I can feel how hard you are.” 

“Well it’s hard to not get turned on when I can smell your heat clear across the room.” Ashlyn shot back, burying her face into Ali’s neck. She felt the other girl’s arms slide up wrapping around her neck, playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. 

“Well it was because I was watching you; it had nothing to do with Hope and her girls. Though they do smell nice, especially that Carli Lloyd.” Ali’s comment earned a growl from Ashlyn, the girl’s need to have Ali was increasing ten-fold. 

Ali turned her head and kissed Ashlyn’s jaw, sucking on her pulse point for a few seconds before pulling away from the keeper. “Always leave them wanting more tiger.” She whispered before walking away an extra bounce in her step. 

Hope smirked as she appeared by Ashlyn’s side again. “Gonna need a lot of cold showers for that one my friend.” 

“Shut up Hope.” Ashlyn muttered, already knowing she was in some deep shit when it came to Ali Krieger. 

Ali couldn't help but feel somewhat amused as she headed back over to Ella and Erin who were her ride for the evening. "Let's blow this joint." 

Erin smirked and took her mate's hand. "You're teasing a lion in Harris, I hope you know it." She said to Ali, before kissing Ella's cheek and leading the way outside. 

"The lion seems all roar and no bite." Ali replied, playfully blowing a kiss over her shoulder to Ashlyn. Ashlyn caught the invisible kiss and stuffed it in her pocket.  
\----  
**-Love me like you do-**  
Tobin was busy cleaning up from the after party, she had seen Ella Masar leave with her mate and Ali Krieger. She was curious about her new three teammates but she kept that to herself. She was still laughing at the mental image of Alex trying to twerk. That had been the highlight of her night, but she was ready for some alone time with Alex. 

It was nice to be with the team but this alpha was more than ready to just be alone with her mate. She looked around and made sure nobody was watching before kicking off her shoes, and picking up a broom. "Love me like you do l-l-love me do, touch me like you, t-t-touch me like you do." She sung, humming Ellie Goulding's 'Love me like you do' doing a little twirl with the broom, before going back to sweeping. 

Alex was cleaning up the discarded garbage from floor and tables, caring a black garbage bag with her. Hearing Tobin's beautiful voice, Alex stopped what she was doing to watch Tobin from cross the room. "I think I have some competition with the broom." She teased, giggling with an amused smiled. 

Tobin froze and turned to look at Alex, and blushed sheepishly. She ran a hand through her hair. "You could never have some competition Al, you’re the only one I could ever want in this lifetime or the next." Tobin skipped over to Alex, and kissed her cheek. "You almost ready to blow this joint?" She asked, wanting to get out of there. She wanted some alone time with Alex, to just unwind from the day. "Sleepover at my dorm?" 

Alex quickly tied shut the garbage bag she had and set it aside so it could be disposed of. Wrapping her arms around Tobin's neck, the striker pressed a loving kiss to her mate's lips, trying to be tender with her. "You and I both know that we never really sleep whenever I spend the night at your dorm." Alex smirked against Tobin's lips, pressing her body close to the alpha. 

Tobin giggled softly and kissed her back. She couldn't help but feel completely utterly in love with Alex. "Well I promise to behave myself this time, I just want some time with you. We've been busy with practice lately and I just miss you." Tobin ran a hand up and down her back, giving her a pleading look. "Please Alex." She said giving her a puppy dog pout. 

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Alex smiled, running her fingers softly through Tobin's hair. "Of course I'll spend the night. I miss snuggling up with my nice, warm alpha." She winked, kissing Tobin again. The older girl was just absolutely adorable and Alex loved everything about her. 

Tobin smiled, and leaned into Alex's touch. She wasn't about to deny her lover anything. "Of course your alpha wants to snuggle with you." Tobin took her hand and just lead the way back to the dorm room. "Can we just make out?" Tobin asked, missing the simpler times of their relationship, it had gotten kind of complicated due to practice. 

Alex laughed and kissed the back of Tobin's hand that she was holding. It was a genuine question because she knew Tobin wouldn't do anything Alex didn't feel up to doing, but it was just still cute that she asked. "I'm down for some making out, Heath." Alex smirked. 

The tan girl couldn’t help but feel excited, she began smirking dominantly at her mate. Tobin kissed her cheek, and lead the way back to her dorm room. She was excited because she did want to make out with her lover and best friend. "So what did you think of our new teammates?" Tobin asked, referring to the two they were mentoring Ella and Erin. "The two girls are already mates like us and they're super cute." 

Alex shivered lightly upon seeing Tobin's dominant smirk, snuggling into her mate while they walked back to the dorm. "They're so adorable together." She mused. "I think all of the newbies will be good additions to the team." 

"McMasar make a cute couple." Tobin admitted, before kissing Alex's neck. "But they're not as cute as us. I can't wait for practice tomorrow, our first practice as a team." Tobin was excited for it, she wanted to show Coach Jill just what she could do on and off the field. She wanted the starting position badly. Tobin lead the way to her bed, but stopped at her dresser to get them some comfortable clothes to wear. "What do you feel like tonight babe? Tank top and some shorts?"  
Alex nodded in agreement and giggled when Tobin kissed her neck, plopping down and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Sounds perfect to me." she mused in response to her mate's question. She wasn't at all picky about pajamas, especially when she wore Tobin's pajamas. 

Nodding Tobin rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, she preferred to be barefooted when she was in her room. She handed Alex the clothes and then began to change herself into some more comfortable pajamas. "The dance was fun, I enjoyed seeing you twerk." Tobin teased, moving to lay next to her on the bed. Tobin was just so happy, she had her girlfriend and there wasn't much she was missing in life. She was healthy and happy. 

 

The younger girl laughed while she changed as well; tossing her clothes in a neat pile by the bed before slipping into the pajamas Tobin gave her. "I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous. I can't twerk. It was fun to try, though." she laughed more, opting to go barefoot as well before crawling beside Tobin and nuzzling into her. Alex had missed this. Things just got so crazy with soccer that she missed just cuddling with her alpha. 

 

Tobin groaned softly when Alex nuzzled her and let out a soft sigh. She could feel herself getting hard, it was hard not to be turned on all the time when your girlfriend was Alex fucking Morgan, one of the hottest people to ever walk the Earth. Tobin kissed her softly, and then lay down on her side, resting her head on her hand. "You're the best twerker I ever saw." Tobin teased her gaze soft and warm. She loved Alex, and she really hoped that the girl knew that, the taller girl was her everything. 

The other girl smiled lovingly at Tobin. "If you say so." she mused. She tried to hide the mischievous smirk that started to form by burying her face in Tobin's neck. Since they were pressed together, Alex could feel her mate getting hard. It was almost too tempting to tease her about it. 

"You're so beautiful." Tobin mumbled and sighed contentedly. She was hard for Alex, and gently began to subtly rock against her. "I do believe you promised me a make out session." Tobin winked at her. 

Alex gasped softly when she felt Tobin's hardness rock against her. "I believe I did." she breathed against the alpha's neck before nipping at her skin. She wanted to tease Tobin about how hard she was already, but decided against it because now she was equally turned on. 

The tan defender groaned tilting up her head as Alex nipped at her neck. It felt so good, and it was like a shot of pure adrenaline to her. She captured Alex's lips in a heated kiss, running her hands under Alex's shirt, scraping over her abs. She loved the fact that soccer kept them both fit and agile, it made their sex life that much better. 

Alex kissed back just as heatedly and lightly tangled her fingers in Tobin's hair. She let out a pleasured sigh when her alpha scratched at her abs and shivered. The striker draped one leg over Tobin's hip and pressed as close to the shorter girl as she could. One kiss and that was all it took to make Alex want Tobin even more than she already did. 

Grinding her hardening length against Alex, Tobs groaned her name loudly. She was positivelyaching for her mate, and she wanted to be with her again. She nipped at Alex's bottom lip, and then sucked on it lightly. She wanted to take her right then and there. "Do you even know how hard you make me, what you do to me?" 

"Fuck.." Alex groaned out while grinding back against Tobin. The midfielder's length was rubbing against her in all of the right places, which in turn added to the sensation of Tobin sucking on her lip. The forward couldn't take it anymore. "Show me, Tobin." she whispered desperately. "Take me." 

Tobin knew she had promised nothing but kissing, but who was she to deny her lover what she wanted. She took a chance and pushed Alex's shirt up, taking her time to undress the forward. When she was done, undressing her she gripped Alex's underwear with her teeth and slowly pulled it down. She pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply. "God I want you Alex." She whispered, craving her deeply. She wanted her so badly, wanted to taste her and touch her. Tobin kicked off her shorts and her underwear, guiding her dick along Alex's wet pussy, coating it in her juices before pushing inside of her. "Fuck, you're so warm." She panted softly. 

Alex watched Tobin with hungry eyes before slamming her eyes shut when Tobin entered her. "Shit, babe." she gasped out, locking her legs around Tobin's waist to help get her deeper before kissing her mate heatedly. She had definitely missed this, missed being intimate with her alpha. 

Kissing her back as tenderly as possible, Tobin gave her a few moments to adjust before she began to thrust in and out of her lover. She pinned Alex's hands above her head, attacking her neck with soft kisses and licking at her pulse point. She bit down, claiming her mate as she rutted against her, enjoying the slapping sound of her body colliding with Alex's. 

The forward couldn’t believe how amazing It felt. Alex groaned out her lover's name and tilted her head up to give Tobin more access to her neck. At the same time, the forward rocked her hips in sync with Tobin's thrusting. "Fuck, f-faster...please..." Alex whimpered, starting to pant softly. 

Complying with her mate's request Tobin began to thrust faster, picking up her pace as she pistoned in and out of her love. "You're mine." Tobin mumbled into the forward's skin, soothing the mark she had left with her tongue. "Fuck Alex, you're so fucking wet. I love taking you like this, you're my little slut aren't you." Tobin loved dirty talk, it was certainly one of her biggest kinks, if not her favorite kink. 

"Fuck yes, Heath. I'm your slut. Only yours." Alex submitted to her alpha and moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed while her wrist were still firmly pinned above her head. The forward loved bondage and the dirty talk added to that only made Alex even wetter for her mate. "I-I'm..." Alex panted harder, unable to finish her sentence as the pleasure quickly overtook her. 

Tobin groaned feeling Alex tightening around her dick, it was to much and combined with Alex submitting it had Tobin cumming hard inside of Alex. Tobin kissed her softly and then rolled off of her. She got a warm washcloth and cleaned up her lover. "I love you babe." She whispered, as tenderly as possible. "You are everything to me, now get some sleep baby maybe we can fit in another quickie in the morning before practice." Tobin teased, nuzzling her softly. 

\--- 

Ashlyn bounced foot to foot watching as Meghan Klingenberg and Morgan Brian practiced passing the ball and working on some crosses. Ashlyn had decided she needed a workout and her friends were always in for extra practice. The goalkeeper often wondered about the dynamic between Kling and Moe, they were quite an interesting pair. They were like oil and gasoline, and when they fought the whole team heard about it, they were feisty but insanely loyal to one another. Ashlyn had often found herself jealous of their dynamic and the dynamic of the other team members. They all seemed so happy with their mates, and yet Ashlyn didn’t have one. She had almost hooked up with Carli but Hope had swooped in and claimed the captain before Ashlyn could even make a move. 

She wasn’t the type to complain about her issues, Ashlyn was tough but she did feel lonely. Something about Ali had certainly spiked her interest and Ashlyn was struggling to figure out if it was just the heat talking or if there was a real connection going there. She closed her eyes for a moment and through about the brunette defender, how she had smelled when they were dancing together. The girl was intoxicating in the best of ways. The blonde could still recall the feeling of Ali’s hands in her hair, playing at the nape of her neck. 

Ashlyn wasn’t paying attention to the game before her and it cost her as Kling kicked the ball and smacked Ashlyn right in the fact with it. Ashlyn hit the ground, her nose spurting blood as it broke. Kling and Moe were by her side in an instant. 

“Fuck.” Ashlyn gasped, though it sounded more like ‘Uck’ as she held her nose. She was bleeding now, and her nose hurt like a bitch. She knew she was going to have a black eye and probably look like a raccoon. 

“Are you alright?” Morgan asked kneeling down next to her to check on her. 

Kling felt bad for breaking her nose and hurried over to the bench to get some gauze to stop the bleeding. “I am so sorry.” Kling apologized, holding up a towel and some gauze. Ashlyn gave her a withering look that had Kling shrinking back; Ashlyn took the towel and pressed it gingerly to her nose. 

“She didn’t mean to kick it that hard at your face, were you in lala land?” Morgan felt the need to defend her mate. They did make an odd pair but Morgan Brian cared more about Meghan Klingenberg then she did almost anybody else. Kling might have been a bit older than Moe but it didn’t matter. 

Ashlyn grumbled and stood up, tilting her head back so she wouldn’t get any more blood on her clothes. “It’s fine, I just need to go take a shower. I’m done for the night.” Ashlyn knew she should be helping them with shooting practice, but she was too distracted. Damn Ali Krieger, if it was going to be like this where Ashlyn couldn’t get her off of her mind, then they were going to have a huge problem. 

The blonde alpha jogged to the locker room and stripped down, turning the shower on to a warm temperature. She began to scrub the blood off of her skin, and tenderly put a warm washcloth on her face. She wondered what Ali would say if she was there, though she had a feeling that the brunette would be looking anywhere but her face. Ashlyn felt like a mess. She let her mind wonder a little bit, thinking about Ali touching her, Ashlyn’s hand fell to her hardening length and she began to stroke herself as she fantasized about Ali. 

She was thinking about the defender’s touch, the way she made turned Ashlyn on at the dance. Her fantasy was interrupted however when the door to the locker room swung open, creating an echoing sound. 

“Bunch of cock-blockers.” Ash muttered, before turning the water to cold. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night, and her broken nose was throbbing. She was going to need a cold shower just to get through the day. 

\---  
Ali sat against the wall outside her room, she was rooming with Erin, but had been sexiled so that Erin and Ella could have some alone time. Ella probably didn’t even know her roommate yet because she hadn’t parted from Erin’s side. Ali couldn’t help but wonder if she would be like that when she got a mate, would she always be trying to be close to her alpha. It was an interesting question to be sure, and she wasn’t sure about anything at the moment. She lifted her head when she heard the door down the hall open. The sound of fucking filled the air, and then it was muffled once more as Kelley O’Hara exited the room she shared with Hope and Carli. 

Kelley trotted to the vending machines, looking for some late night food to ward off Hope’s munchies. Hope certainly had the ability to work up an appetite, and since she was busy fucking Carli it was up to Kelley to go grab some snacks. 

Ali noticed her and gave a weak wave. “On snack patrol?” 

Kelley giggled and nodded, as she bought a snickers. “Hope isn’t herself when she’s hungry, so I decided to raid the vending machine. What are you doing out here?” 

Groaning Ali jerked a thumb to her room. “I’ve been sexiled by my roomie.” 

“That’s rough. Try going to Press’ room, she shares it with Rapinoe. They normally play video games all night but you could probably sleep in one of their extra beds.” Kelley said, giving her a grin before grabbing the snacks and heading towards her room. “Or you could join us, I am sure Hope would like that an awful lot.” 

Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Well tell Hope thanks for the offer, but I’m sure you and Carli have her handled. I’ll pass this time around, thank you anyways.” Ali was trying to be polite but she honestly had no interest in Hope Solo. Hope hadn’t been the one that Ali wanted to dance with, Hope’s hands had felt greedy on her but when she was dancing with Ashlyn, it had felt just right and perfect. 

Ali wasn’t sure how she was going to deal with the rest of her heat cycle, but she figured she’d just wing it. Maybe she’d just have to get Ashlyn to rub on her a little bit more, so she’d smell like her. Ali got up and headed down the hall to Press’ and Rapinoe’s room. This was going to be a long night, she could already feel it. 

Kelley watched her go and then shrugged as she walked into the room. Carli was panting and a sweaty mess and Hope looked like she could still go a few rounds.  
“What took you so long babe?” Hope asked, the alpha’s voice filled with lust and desire for Kelley. The alpha was damn near insatiable and it really did take both Kelley and Carli’s combined efforts to keep the alpha satisfied. 

Kelley shrugged and tossed her the candy bar. “It was nothing, I ran into Ali.” 

Hope’s eyes glittered with amusement. “It should be interesting to see if Ashlyn can seal the deal with the newbie.” 

“Do you like her?” Carli asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. 

Hope looked over her naked form and pressed a kiss to the patch of skin over Carli’s heart. “Not as much as I love you two girls. You two are my world.” Hope mused giving them both a kiss. 

The goal keeper playfully smacked Kelley’s ass. “Now it’s your turn and Carli’s turn to take pictures and film.” 

“Yes mistress.” Kelley purred shaking her ass for Hope and climbing into the bed. “As you wish my darling Hope.” 

Carli smirked and grabbed the camera that Kelley had vacated earlier when she left the room. “Give us a smile Solo.” 

Hope beamed, all of her teeth showing as she went in and gently pushed Kelley down on all fours. Oh it was going to be a long night indeed. 

\---- 

“Press you cheat!” Megan Rapinoe snapped wanting to launch her controller at the normally sweet girl’s head. Megan was hyper most of the time and she loved a good joke. For those that hadn’t really wanted to party she was hosting a sleepover at her room, and an x-box game party. 

Heather O’Reilly, Christen Press, Becky Sauerbrunn, Julie Johnston, Sydney Leroux, Abby Wambach and a few others were all crammed into the room, taking turns playing video games and cheering on Megan who was taking on Press in a match. 

Ali knocked on the door, hearing a cheer erupt from the team inside as Pinoe scored a goal on the game. Megan opened the door and smirked at Ali, beckoning her to come in. “Welcome to the Beta’s club newbie.” 

“I’m not a Beta.” Ali protested, she wanted to protest more but she didn’t want to let them know she was an omega. She didn’t want another situation like what had happened in the locker room to happen again. 

Press gave her a stern look. “Well most of us are Betas and are not totally interested in fucking all the time. Like some of us date the alphas or the omegas but mostly we date each other or other people. We’re all pretty chill, so for tonight be a beta and come chill with us.” 

Ali thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. “Alright I can do that.” She slid into a spot between Abby and Becky, watching the screen. Maybe making some friends on the team would be a good idea, and hanging out with the betas would protect her and her heat scent from affecting the alphas on the team. Hopefully just a few more days of her heat cycle and then she would be done with it. 

Press grinned at her and offered her the controller. “You’re up fresh meat, don’t let Pinoe here trick you. She is the one who actually cheats.” 

“I do not.” Megan growled button mashing her controller, to try and win. 

"Yes you do.” The rest of the team chorused at the same time.  
\---  
**-A beginning of sorts-**

_~A few months prior to the newbies coming on to the team~_

Carli Lloyd sat down in the field, tears in her eyes. She had just lost the game for her team and she felt disappointed. She had missed her penalty kick and knew that Jill was going to make her run sprints for it. It was the final game and she wanted to win, but now they had lost. It was frustrating to say the least. She had lost games before, but never like this. 

Hope had just finished getting her things together to go back to her dorm. She was pissed and exhausted, not to mention she had a test in her math class the next morning that she never studied for. Giving a somewhat bitchy goodbye to the rest of her team, Hope started to walk off the field until she spotted Carli still sitting on the field. Glancing back to the group of her remaining teammates, Hope raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 

No one was even making an attempt to even see if Carli was okay. As pissed as she was, Carli was still her teammate. She knew it was an accident that she missed her penalty kick. Hope decided studying was going to have to wait a little longer (it already had for the last week) and made her way over to Carli. 

"Hey." Hope said to get Carli's attention. She didn't want to scare her. "You okay? I didn't know you were still sitting here." 

Carli glanced to Hope, surprised to see the goalkeeper of all people coming to greet her. Carli nodded her head, and sighed. "I can't face the rest of the team, they're gonna be pissed that I missed my penalty kick. They won't care that I scored two goals, only that I missed the most important one. They're gonna call me Choking Carli." Carli muttered shaking her head. She was pissed at herself for missing the shot, she didn't know what to do. She glanced to Hope again and looked her over. "You don't have to try to make me feel better Hope, but thanks for checking on me." 

"Well, now I have to try and make you feel better." Hope smirked lightly at her teammate. She sat her bag down on the ground and sat down next to Carli. "Listen, don't beat yourself up about it. No one can always have a perfect game. Remember two weeks ago when I was so off my game, I let six balls into the net. Six, Car. Six." Hope cringed lightly just thinking about it before smiling lightly at Carli. 

Carli thought about it and nodded her head. "At least they didn't sub you out of the game." Carli pointed out, but thinking about Hope's blunder did make her feel better. She smiled at the alpha and nudged her lightly. Carli plucked at some grass on the field and sighed softly. "At least Kelley was having a good game. She's pretty awesome even though we lost." 

Hope chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Kelley was great." she agreed. Hope wrapped an arm Carli. "Don't let this get to you. And if the girls get on your case, let me know. We win as a team, we fuck up as a team and I will gladly be the one who makes that clear to them." she smirked. 

Carli smiled and pressed a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "Thank Hope." She mused, nuzzling her softly, before standing up. "Want a drink, I'll buy. It's the least I can do to thank you for the pep talk." 

"Sure, why not. Let's have a little fun Carlos" she smirked, winking. Hope then stood and brushed herself off, offering her hand to Carli. 

Rolling her eyes Carli took the goal keeper's hand and stood to her feet. She was excited to go out and drink. "Maybe we could have our own little party. Should we invite Kelley treat her to some drinks since she had such a good game?" 

Hope thought about it for a moment and smirked, nodding. "Yeah, we can do that. She deserves some praise... as much as she may say that she doesn't want it." 

The omega smiled and realized she was still holding Hope's hand, she blushed and let go of it. "Let's go, it'll be fun." Carli said nodding her head. 

"I bet it will be." Hope smirked and winked. Since Carli and Kelley were both omegas and she was an alpha, she figured she could have a lot of fun (verbally) teasing them. "C'mon. Let's go find Kelley." 

Carli giggled and skipped a few paces ahead. The omega was excited to be spending time with Hope and Kelley, they were two of her favorite teammates. She could joke around with them and she always had good time on the field with them. 

Hope picked up her bag and smiled as she followed Carli, sliding her free hand into her back pocket. Yeah, studying could certainly wait. She wanted to have some fun with her two favorite girls. 

Carli lead the way to Kelley's dorm room that they shared, she was bunking with midfielder in the dorm. Carli knocked on the door and waited for Kelley to answer. 

Kelley O'Hara had just gotten out of the shower and was surprised to see Hope and Carli outside of her door. The omega had been showering because she was in heat. "Oh um hey guys, what's up?" She asked. 

"Hey, K. How's it..." Hope trailed off, her eyes darkening when she took in Kelley's scent. She could tell Kelley was in heat, but tried to play it off like she didn't know. "We're heading out for some drinks. Wanna come with?" 

Kelley nodded her head. "Let me just get dressed." She said, beckoning them in. The team walked around naked all the team in the locker room so she had no shame. 

Carli was blatantly staring and checking her out as well. She may not have been an alpha but god Kelley was hot and Carli wanted a piece of her. 

Hope was staring as well and bit back a growl. She tried to pretend she didn't know Kelley was in heat, but it was kind of near impossible. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath. 

Kelley smirked over her shoulder at the two girls. "You okay there?" She asked finishing getting dressed. 

Carli swallowed thickly. "I am perfect." She stammered, feeling rather turned on by the brunette midfielder. 

"Peachy." Hope groaned softly. Now she could smell Carli's arousal and the mix of scents was starting to drive her crazy. She could feel her dick start to harden in her jeans. This was going to be a very long night. 

Carli glanced at Hope and gave her a knowing look. "Let's go get some drink ladies." Carli said taking the lead, much like she would on the field. 

Kelley finished dressing and scampered over to her teammates. "Maybe some of the others will be there. We could do body shots." 

"You always wanna do body shots." Carli muttered rolling her eyes, but she wasn't opposed. Licking salt off of Kelley's abs would be super hot. 

"Hey, I have no objections. Just remind me not to flirt with Alex when I'm drunk." Hope chuckled. She had that mistake once. One drunk horny alpha plus an omega in heat equals... Hope internally groaned. It equals she is really fucked and perhaps not in the way she wanted to be. 

"Tobin maybe short but she'd kick your ass for trying to get in on her girlfriend and mate." Carli warned, Tobin and Alex had mated recently and well it was clear that Tobin was defensive when she came to her girlfriend. 

Kelley giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "I'll remind you." She promised, playfully brushing against Hope as she lead the way to the bar that was just down the street from the dormitory. 

Hope couldn't help the low, wolfish growl that enjoyed from her their as Kelley's scent filled her nose and lingered around her. It was almost as if the omega was asking for Hope to jump her and give her a good fucking. The alpha watched Kelley, shamelessly watching her ass sway while she walked and jammed both hands into her pockets. 

Perhaps Kelley was asking for it a bit, and maybe there was a part of her that wanted Hope to ease the ache between her legs. Maybe she did desire Hope fucking her brains out, but that didn't mean she only wanted Hope. She wanted a piece of Carli too, she had her eyes on both of them for a while. 

Carli glanced at Hope and groaned softly, her growl was like a shot of pure lust to her core. "Is it just me or is KO in a certain mood tonight?" 

"It's definitely not just you..." Hope muttered under her breath. 'And you both are driving me crazy, ' she thought when more of Carli's aroused scent hit her nose. At this rate, none of them were even going to make it to the club because Hope was about ready throw both her get teammates over her shoulder, take them back to the room the two omegas shared, and fuck them into oblivion. 

Kelly glanced over her shoulder at the two of them, wondering why they were going so slow. She was in heat sure, but she didn't realize that she was affecting them so much. She wanted to ease the ache and dance with some people at the club. She knew Hope and Carli would look out for her though. 

Carli sighed softly, thankful that they finally were at the club. "I'll go get us some drinks. Maybe watch out for KO, she's kind of... wild." Carli said trying to be polite, before turning to go get the drinks. 

"Wild, not the word I was gonna use but it works." Hope said with light sarcasm, but nodded and walked over to Kelley. "You're in a good mood tonight." She mused with her usual smirk, her hands still in her pockets. 

Kelley smiled at Hope, and nodded. "I am just in a good mood I guess, I mean we lost but I had a great game. You did good saving the balls today. Good game Hopey." Kelley said swaying to the beat of the music. 

"Just making sure." Hope said nonchalantly while swaying to the music with Kelley. "Normally omegas aren't this thrilled when they're in heat." She purred lightly, her voice dropping an octave lower that almost made it sexy. 

Kelley's eyes darkened as she looked to Hope. "Well it's nature, and you can't fight nature." Kelley said, licking her lips. She stared at Hope's lips and then into the keeper's eyes. 

"Yes, you can. At least for a couple of hours." Hope shrugged. "If I couldn't fight it, I would be fucking both you and Carli in the middle of the street because you're both driving me insane." She smirked. 

Kelley froze and stared at Hope for a moment, her gaze hungry. "Say it again." She whispered quietly, needing to hear Hope say it again. It was a fucking turn on and she wanted to hear what Hope wanted to do to her and Carli. 

"No, I think I'm gonna make you wait." Hope smirked, pressing her body against the younger girl so Kelley could feel her hard-on. "After all, don't you want Carli to hear what I wanna do? Just about everything is turning her on and she's not even in heat." She mused with a sexy growl. Kelley was right, fighting nature was impossible, especially when they all seemed to want it. 

"Fuck Carli, had better get her ass over here soon." Hope's words had Kelley shivering in anticipation. She looked over to see where Carli was, noticing the other girl walking towards them. 

Carli smiled and offered them the drinks. "I thought we could drink." Carli said, her mind finally off how horrible she had played during the game. "You okay KO?" 

Kelley nodded her head, she'd be better once Hope fucked her brains out. 

Hope's eyes darkened again. Between Kelley's heat scent and Carli's arousal, the goalkeeper was almost certain she going to lose her fucking mind. Looking at Carli, Hope smirked. What better way to turn both omegas on than by teasing one in front of the other. "Thank you, Car." Hope purred, her hand brushing down Carli's arm before grabbing a drink she had brought. 

Carli blushed and closed her eyes, trying not to let Hope get to her. It was hard to not get turned on when Hope's eyes were dark pools of desire like they were. Carli took one of the shots and downed it quickly. 

Kelley's eyes were glued Hope's body as the goalkeeper touched Carli. It was enticing to say the least. She took one of the shots herself, and slowly sipped from it. 

Hope downed her shot as well, still smirking. She knew Kelley was still waiting for some dirty talk now that Carli was back, but decided to still make her wait. She was the alpha, after all. She could do whatever the hell she wanted with the two omegas. 

Carli looked around, checking to see if her teammates were around. She wanted to dance with the other two duo. Kelley was having a good time, but she wanted to hear what Hope wanted to do to them. 

"What'cha looking for, Car?" Hope asked, lightly dancing against Carli while smirking at Kelley. She was certainly having more fun now than on the walk here. 

Carli glanced back to Hope and groaned softly, dancing back against her. "Our teammates to see if they are still mad at me." She rocked against Hope, enjoying the feeling of the alpha. 

Kelley felt a rush of arousal shoot through her. She was in heat and it was hard to fight her nature, she wanted to be fucked. She got a wicked idea and walked over to Ashlyn, dancing against the other alpha to see what Hope would do. 

Hope saw Kelley go over to Ashlyn and growled lowly. Holding Carli's hips, Hope nibbled the midfielder's earlobe. "Let's forget about the girls tonight." She growled again. "You and Kelley are driving me wild and honestly, I don't feel like sharing either one of you. I say we get Kelley's in-heat ass back over here and we can have some fun with her." 

Carli nodded her head, it didn't sit well with her that Kelley was dancing with somebody else. She didn't like the way Ashlyn's hands were all over Kelley. "Let's get her then." She said to Hope, Carli wanted to have some fun with the two of them. 

Hope led Carli to the dance floor and walked past Kelley. Casually, Hope grazed her hand across Kelley's ass while she walked by, smirking almost triumphantly. Both these girls were going to be hers by the end of the night. 

Hope's touch sent a shiver down Kelley's back and caught her attention, but she was still dancing with Ashlyn. She did however turn her attention to watch the duo dancing. 

The forward began to grind against Hope, and brushed her lips against the girl's ear. "How do we get Kelley over here?" Carli asked. 

Hope groaned softly and held Carli's hips closer to her own. "Not sure yet." She replied, grinding her hard-on against Carli. Maybe if Kelley saw that Carli was getting all of Hope's attention, Kelley would want to come back over to them. 

Closing her eyes Carli danced back against her, rocking her hips to the beat. She turned in Hope's arms, grinding her ass back against Hope's crotch. She looked to Kelley who was staring at them with hungry eyes and beckoned her over with a single finger. 

Kelley walked over slowly and stared up at Hope. "Can I dance with you guys too?" She asked, fearful of being rejected. She had a feeling that Hope was going to pick Carli over her, and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. She wanted to be picked too, she wanted to be desire. Maybe it was due to her heat, but she just had this intense need to have both Hope and Carli at the same time. 

Hope looked at Kelley and gave her a charming smile. She left Carli for a moment to pull Kelley into their little dance. "Of course you can." The goalkeeper purred in Kelley's ear. "I don't feel like sharing either one of you. I swear to god I will have both of you screaming my name by the end of the night." She said loud enough for Carli to hear as well. 

A wicked smile crossed Kelley's features as she began to dance with them. "You have no idea how wet I am for the both of you. You've got me positively dripping, watching you two dance." Kelley spoke, her eyes dark with desire. It was true, she was positively drenched for the both of them. 

Carli moaned softly, she wanted to be fucked badly by both Hope and Kelley. The girl moved pressing her lips to Kelley's neck, sucking on her pulse point earning a reaction from Kelley who was now squirming against Hope. 

The goalkeeper groaned again as Kelley squirmed against her, squeezing Kelley's ass with one hand and Carli's with the other. "Fuck, you have no idea how hard it was not to take you both on the sidewalk on the way here. I'm so hard for the both of you that I could fuck you until neither one of you could walk." 

“Then do it, show us Hope.” Carli challenged giving her a look. Kelley was in agreement, she was horny as fuck and just wanted to be taken. “Take us Hope. Make us your bitches, you know we want you.” 

Hope let out a low, dominating growl. She couldn't fight it any longer. She needed to be inside them. She needed to claim both of them as hers and hers alone. "Tell me where you wanna go and that's where I'll take you." She said huskily. If she could have her way, Hope probably would be fucking them right where they stood. However, Hope had more respect than that towards Kelley and Carli. The alpha wanted them both to be comfortable. 

"Our room, we can push the beds together, make a bigger bed." Kelley spoke, loving the growl that seemed to ripple from Hope through her, and straight to her core. If anything it turned her on more and made her wetter for the alpha goalkeeper. 

Carli couldn't wait anymore and grabbed their hands tugging them to the dorm room, not even stopping for the other teammates that she saw. They didn't matter as much as getting laid did right now. She wanted Hope and Kelley and she wanted them now. 

Hope smirked as Carli lead they way. Her lower appendage was almost twitching in anticipation. She desperately needed some relief herself otherwise she was probably going to explode... and not in the good way either. Hope was praying she could manage to keep her urges under control long enough to get to the omegas' room and get the beds pushed together. 

Kelley glanced back at Hope and giggled softly. "You okay there tiger?" She asked, flirting with her a little bit. She wanted the goalkeeper badly, she wanted to feel her inside. "Fuck Hope, I want you." She growled softly so only the keeper could hear. 

Carli chuckled as she listened to the two of them. She was turned on as well, and wanted a piece of both Hope and Kelley. She opened the door to their room and began to push the beds together. 

With the two beds pressed together it was a lot more room and comfortable. "Oh, I'm perfect." Hope smirked as Carli pushed the beds together. She then rested her hands on Kelley's hips. As much as she wanted to fuck both of them senseless at the same time, Hope decided to start with Kelley because she was in heat. "Hey Car, would you like to help me take care of Kelley?" She purred, kissing Kelley's neck. 

Carli nodded her head rapidly, wanting a piece of Kelley too. She wanted to watch Hope fuck her brains out, Carli was a bit of a voyeur that way. It was one of her many kinks. 

Kelley shuddered a little bit at Hope's kisses on her neck, she wrapped her arms around Hope neck, kissing her back passionately, before kissing Carli as well. She reached out a hand dragging Carli closer, so that all three of them could make out together. 

_~Present time~_

Erin had just got done with practice, and was humming softly to herself. She and Ella had been split up for group practice and she missed her mate. The coach had wanted the newbies to interact with the team more and by being together supposedly Jill thought that they wouldn’t mingle with the team. 

“So how did you and Masar meet?” Rapinoe asked as she came up beside Erin. 

The goalkeeper smiled softly and shrugged. “We played on the same travel team pretty much all of our lives and it just worked out well.” Erin said, thinking fondly of her best friend. “She’s pretty much everything to me and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Today is actually our three year anniversary. We started dating our senior year of high school, but we’ve been best friends and practically together longer than that.” 

Rapinoe nodded her head, kind of impressed by it all. She didn’t believe people could be so lucky to have their mates so early on in life. Rapinoe still had not found her person yet, but she was a beta so it wasn’t like she had a heat to go into, to make her more attractive to the alphas. She was normal in a sense. 

“Well if you ever need a break from stuff you can hang out with me and the rest of the team. Some of us have a game night every night, where we all just chill. You can bring Ella.” Rapinoe offered, trying to be polite and kind. 

Erin gave a small smile. “I will take you up on that some time for sure. Anyways I got to go; Ella and I have lunch plans.” Erin gave her new friend a gentle shoulder bump before going off to find her mate. 

Ella was strumming her guitar when Erin finally found her. She was sitting outside of her and Ali’s room, playing a song. Erin smiled softly and greeted her with a kiss. “You ready go to babe?” Ella asked, putting her guitar up. 

Erin nodded and kissed her forehead. “Yeah I am ready to go if you are.” 

Ella flashed a grin and stood up taking Erin’s hand in her own. “Yeah I am ready to go, where we going to go eat at?” 

“I know if a great place.” Erin said winking at her. “Happy anniversary babe.” She added sliding a small present box into Ella’s hand. Inside was a promise ring, getting engaged right now would be bad, but maybe in the future. 

Ella opened it and let out a little gasp. “It’s a promise ring, oh thank you.” She said putting it on her ring finger. She was excited for her gift. “Your gift you’ll get later.” Ella teased wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously. 

Laughing softly Erin just kissed her cheek. “It’s okay babe, being with you is enough of a gift.” She mumbled, just content to be with her girl. Erin felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Ella as her mate and partner, nothing could top that. 

_~In Ashlyn’s room~_

Ashlyn glanced at the mirror and frowned, she did in fact look like a raccoon. She cursed the fact that she had a broken nose, it hurt like a bitch. She placed a strip over her nose, and winced in pain. Moe and Kling were certainly going to owe her some drinks for breaking her nose. Hearing a knock on the door she walked over and was surprised to see Ali outside her door, she had not been expecting company at all, let alone the object of her fantasies. 

Ali smiled lightly when the door opened. She just wanted someone to hang out with since she was pretty much trying to avoid all alphas at this point (except Ashlyn, apparently) because let's face it, her heat was getting worse. She pretty much sprayed a half bottle of perfume to hide her scent before she was sexiled from her room (again) by her roommates. So, here Ali was. "Hey, sorry to bother you but..." Ali had now looked up at Ashlyn's face and saw that Ashlyn pretty much looked like she got the worst end of a bar fight. "Oh my god, are you okay??" she asked, concern filling her tone. 

The blonde crinkled her nose as the smell of the perfume and the underlying smell of Ali's heat. She took a deep breath and then winced when her nose hurt in protest. "You aren't bothering me, I just was distracted earlier and got smacked in the face with the ball." Ashlyn looked Ali over and forced a smile at her. She didn't want Ali to think anything was wrong with her. 

The fact that she had been thinking of the defender when she got hit in the face was kind of embarrassing to say the least. "I am okay, so don't even worry about it." Ashlyn said, before mentally berating herself. She wasn't doing so good at playing it cool. She tried to lean against the door frame, but fell forward a bit blushing. "Sorry about that." She gave a sheepish look to the defender. 

Ali caught Ashlyn by the shoulders to help maintain her balance, blushing herself. "Don't worry about it." she replied. Ali could see the goalkeeper was forcing her smiles and was acting a little weird, but didn't comment on it. All that mattered was that Ashlyn was in fact alright. Upon realizing that her hands were still on Ashlyn's shoulders, Ali blushed darker and quickly dropped her hands to her sides. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I am fine." Ashlyn gave a nod of her head, trying mostly to reassure herself then Ali. She hoped she would be okay, being this close to Ali was making her feel a little light headed. Even through the perfume she could smell her heat and it was making her itch to do deliciously naughty things to Ali. Clearing her throat she tilted her head to the side. "So you were saying why you're at my door, not that I mind. It's not every day I get a pretty visitor." Ashlyn winked, trying to regain her composure. 

Ali blushed, yet again, at the compliment, smiling shyly. "Oh, right. I, um, I wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner. Ya know, hang out? I'm trying to avoid the other alphas because I don't feel like being jumped because I'm in heat... and I've been kicked out of my room again because my roommates can't keep it in their pants." the defender chuckled softly. 

Ashlyn felt flattered at Ali wanted to go with her to dinner, that the defender felt like she could trust her enough not to jump her. "Sure, I'll go with you. I know a great place we could go unless you already had something in mind." Ashlyn added, turning back to grab her hoodie. She put it on and locked up her room, before stepping out into the hallway with Ali. "Come on Kriegy, let's see what we can find for dinner. I'll protect ya." 

Ali giggled softly at the nickname and smiled a little more at the alpha. "I'm holding you to that then." she teased. "Although, I doubt I have anything to worry about. The broken nose is admittedly badass. If anyone asks, we can just say you got into a wild bar fight and the other guy looks much worse." she smirked, backing up so that Ashlyn had room to lock her door without being crowded. "We can go to wherever you have in mind. I'm not very picky." 

"Oh yeah that's me, totally getting into wild bar fights. I don't think I could handle any wild bar fights at the moment though, my face is pretty tender as it is." Ashlyn finished locking up the door and placed a hand on the small of Ali's back, guiding her in the direction of the restaurant before removing her hand. She didn't want to touch the other girl without permission. She was glad that Ali thought she was badass though, it made her feel good. "It's a little sushi and seafood buffet, do you like seafood?" 

Ali laughed and smiled as Ashlyn spoke. The alpha certainly had a sense of humor. "Yeah, I like seafood. Love it, actually. It's been awhile since I had it." She mused. Ali felt slightly disappointed when Ashlyn moved her hand from the small of her back. The keeper's touch was rather comforting. 

Ashlyn was just trying to be a good person, sure she was an alpha and it was hard to fight nature but god was she trying. She wanted Ali to genuinely like her. "Well then I think you'll like this place, it's all you can eat and it'll be my treat. A welcome to the team present if you will. You deserve to be welcome to the team, I can’t wait to see you play. I think you are really going to rock it out there, just keep your head up.." Ashlyn loved the sound of the defender's laugh, the goal keeper found it intoxicating almost as much as her heat scent. She just wanted to get lost in everything that was Ali Krieger. She couldn't help but smile when she was around her, it was a very nice feeling. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna split the bill? I have no problem with it." All mused, smiling at Ashlyn. The keeper was a genuinely sweet girl and Ali wanted to get to know her better. Unlike her experiences with Hope and her borderline animalistic desires, Ashlyn proved herself to be much different and Ali was really loving that about the alpha. “And thank you for the compliment, you seem to be full of them tonight and I honestly appreciate it.” 

"No, I got it, this one is on me." The keeper said smiling back at her. Ashlyn was trying to be different, she was trying to be a better person then Hope was. Hope was her friend and a good keeper, but she had tendency to be kind of intense where Ashlyn was mellow. Ashlyn had been through alot in her life, and she hoped it had prepared her for a date with Ali Krieger.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part two of the story and what would have been chapter 5-8. I am sorry if it sucks, going back through it I am kind of like 'What was I thinking? Why did people like this the first time around?' Well anyways enjoy the smut that is in it, and the random couples. I hope to god my other stories have progress, I made a lot of puns in this one, and I cringed a lot reading it. I still love the story though and it was my baby, so I guess here we go with part 2.

**-A Dinner date of Sorts-**  
"So this is the place." Ashlyn looked around it was a bit of a quiet place, not many of the team came here. Ali would be safe from the other alphas that would be drawn to her because of her heat. It would also be a chance to get to know the defender. The walls were decorated in paintings and fake fishes. It was a sushi and seafood place after all. Ashlyn was happy to have brought Ali here though, it was certainly going to be interesting. "So how many more days are you in heat for?" She asked casually, trying to just get the elephant out of the room. 

Ali could feel a light blush rise up on her face while she looked around the restaurant, though it was mostly to hide the blush from Ashlyn. It was a legitimate question and not at all awkward, but for whatever reason Ali found it embarrassing to talk about with an alpha no less. No matter, Ali trusted the goalie and looked at her while she replied. "A couple more days, I think. I'm going through the worst of it now. Side note, I'm really sorry about the perfume. I pretty much had to shower in it earlier because, well... you know." she said, actually taking in the scenery this time as she looked around. "This place is pretty. I'm liking it so far." 

Ashlyn noticed her blushing but decided not to call her on it, she didn't want to be rude to the other girl. She knew that going through heat was embarrassing. Alphas went through heat too but not as often as omegas and their heat was normally satisfied by fucking an omega or a beta a couple times. "Sorry for the personal question, I'll try and not do that to you again." Ashlyn promised, knowing she would be an open book for the omega, if Ali wanted to ask her anything. She didn't mind the perfume, it didn't bother her so much now that she was used to it. "Get whatever you want here, it's a free for all." She lead the way to the buffet and handed Ali a plate.  
"Don't worry about it. It was a serious question." Ali said, waving off Ashlyn's apology with a smile. "What's your favorite thing to get here?" Ali asked while taking the offered plate from the keeper. Everything looked delicious and she had no idea where to start. 

"I love the crab legs and the lobster legs, they're extra salty and amazing." Ashlyn said rubbing her stomach. She was starved and she loved the protein that she could get from the sea food, it was her favorite cheat day meal. 

"I'll have to try them." Ali mused, watching Ashlyn with a smile. The defender then moved down the buffet line and grabbed a few things that looked interesting. By the time she was done, her plate had a decent amount of food and was ready to sit down. "Booth or table?" She asked Ashlyn, deciding to sit wherever the alpha preferred. 

"Booth, they have more comfortable padded seats." The goal keeper replied, running a hand through her long blonde hair, and pushing it out of her face as she made her way down the buffet line piling her plate with food. She got a decent amount as well and then followed Ali over to the table, sitting across from her. "I am glad you came to my door tonight." 

Ali plopped down in her seat and grinned a little bit at Ashlyn. "I, for one, am glad I stopped by your door as well. You make very good company." She said, taking a bite of her food after she finished speaking. She quietly chewed her food and swallowed before speaking again. "This is the best seafood I've ever had." She chuckled. 

"See I told you, it was good." Ashlyn had a proud look on her face. She was happy that she had managed to make a good choice. It wasn't often that she got to do something she wanted to do, so this more than made up for it. It was nice to have a quiet dinner and get to know somebody. "So what brought you to this college, the sport or academics?" 

"A little bit of both, really. More soccer than academics, but still a little bit of both." Ali answered, picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth. "My last school had an excellent academics program, but the soccer team sucked. They were actually considering cutting the women's team, so I decided to transfer. I kinda wish I came here first, though. Tuition's cheaper, it's closer to home, and the soccer team kicks ass." She smirked. 

Ash laughed and shook her head, for one she was glad that Ali had decided to come to this college, she didn't want to miss a chance to know somebody as incredible as Ali was. "Yes, we do kick some serious butt, I am glad you're here. With another great defender we should be sure to win a lot of the games." 

Ali waved her off, not wanting to act like it was all her doing. She knew that if they won games it would be because of the team and that much she was looking forward too. She had played with Ella and Erin on teams before, but playing with other highly skilled players would be a good chance for her. 

They ate in silence for a while, both finishing their meal before Ashlyn mentioned something about ice cream. 

“I love ice cream.” Ali said, brightening considerably. She was never one to turn it down. “It’s my brother’s favorite too, I am a vanilla person myself.” 

Ashlyn smirked a little bit; she could imagine Ali trying to bathe in the cold substance. Ashlyn got up and quickly got her a large bowl of vanilla ice cream to share. 

Once again they ate the ice cream in silence until Ali got a little bit on her upper lip. Without thinking about it Ashlyn wiped with away with her thumb, and went to move her hand, but Ali grabbed it. Locking eyes with the goalkeeper, Ali began to suck on her thumb, sucking the cold liquid off of it. 

Ashlyn groaned softly, and suddenly had the image of eating the ice cream off of Ali’s nipples and stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself not to get too turned on. “You’re going to be the death of me Krieger, I hope you know that. You’re driving me crazy.” 

“I am sorry, I can’t help it.” Ali mumbled, embarrassed by her actions but she still didn’t regret it. She could feel the temperature of the room getting hotter, and she was wondering if it was her heat. 

Ashlyn stood to her feet. “Why don’t you let me walk you back to your dorm room.” 

Ali shook her head and cracked a grin. “I am the one who invited you out, let me walk you back to your dorm, it’s the least I can do. I am driving you crazy after all.” She gave a mischievous look and winked. 

Ashlyn groaned once more and then offered a hand to help Ali up, who gladly took the assistance, though instead of letting go of Ashlyn’s hand simply held it. 

The blonde wanted to say something but decided she liked the feel of the girl’s hand in her own and would keep it that way. They mindlessly chatted on the way to the dorm, until they stopped right outside of Ashlyn’s door. 

“Thank you for going to dinner with me.” Ali was really glad to have had the company. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the other alphas on the team, she just didn’t know them that well yet and she did want to get to know Ashlyn better. She wanted to know what made the goalkeeper tick, what made her happy and what made her sad. It was a weird desire and what she was starting to feel towards the keeper was something that she hadn’t felt before. 

“Oh no problem Ali.” Ashlyn waved her off and was opening the door to her dorm, when Ali placed a hand on her elbow. 

Spinning Ashlyn back to her, Ali crashed her lips against the keeper’s, sliding her tongue along the girl’s bottom lip. She couldn’t fight it any longer, the heat was just too intense. She pushed the blonde into the room and kicked the door shut behind her. 

**-Who doesn't love a good team meeting?-**  
“Fuck, your knee is in my stomach.” 

“Sorry Ash.” 

Ashlyn grunted softly, and moved Ali’s knee letting the girl straddle her on the recliner chair. They had been heavily making out for close to an hour and had agreed to not go all the way, that didn’t stop Ashlyn from getting hard for Ali. The Alpha wanted the defender badly and was trying her best not to grind up against her. She wanted her so badly though, she couldn’t help it. She wanted to rip Ali’s clothes off and claim the girl as her own. 

“If we don’t stop soon, I am going to jump you.” Ashlyn murmured, dragging her tongue along one of the veins in Ali’s neck. She nipped softly at her pulse point and began to suck on it, earning a loud moan from the defender. 

Ali began to grind down on the blonde’s lap, slowly rocking against her crotch. She wanted to make her feel as good as possible. “Maybe it’s not such a bad thing, you jumping me.” 

“F-Fuck you keep that up and I will jump you. Are you sure it’s not the heat talking, I don’t want you to regret this in the morning. I like you Ali Krieger and I am willing to wait for you.” Ashlyn stammered, fighting to get through her words and think straight. Ali was making it hard to think at all, and Ashlyn didn’t want to take advantage of the darker haired girl. 

Ali wanted to pull her hair out, damn Ashlyn Harris and her code of honor. The girl was so noble and up standing that it made Ali want her that much more. Krieger was seriously going to have to nail this one down; she was a keeper for sure. (No pun intended). 

Finally sighing a little bit, Ali began to kiss at Ashlyn’s neck nipping at her skin. She bit down sharply, leaving a mark behind. She was marking Ashlyn was her own that way nobody else would get any wise ideas. This blonde goalie was hers and she had no problem fighting anybody that tried to take her away. 

“It’s not the heat talking Ashlyn, or maybe it is. If you fuck me and claim me the heat will go away, it won’t be as bad. We can fuck until the sunrises, and all night long. Don’t you want that?” Ali purred into her ear, sucking on her earlobe and grazing her teeth over it. 

“S-shit, you know I do.” Ashlyn couldn’t hold back any longer she had to have her girl. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom, dropping her down on the bed. Ashlyn looked her over and was about to pounce on her when Ali got up. Thinking that maybe Ali didn’t want it anymore, Ashlyn backed off. 

“Where you going tiger, you better not be leaving yet?” Ali asked, looking a bit confused. “I was just getting up because I want to show you how badly I want you.” Ali dropped to her knees and pulled down Ashlyn’s jeans, unbuttoning them and then pulling down her boxers as well. “God you’re thick and big.” She commented, slowly stroking her erection, getting her nice and hard. 

Ashlyn moaned and rocked her hips a little bit, making eye contact with the brunette. Ali flashed an absolutely devilish smile and parted her lips sucking on the head of Ashlyn’s dick; she couldn’t get enough of the alpha. Everything about Ashlyn had Ali wanting to submit to her and just be thrown down and fucked like a wild animal. 

“It’s all for you, everything is for you. I’ve been so turned on for you since the moment I saw you in the locker room.” Ash replied, her voice shaking with want and desire. She moaned again, running her fingers through Ali’s hair freeing it of the hair tie that it was in. She just wanted Ali to keep doing what she was doing. 

Ali ran her tongue along the vein, tracing it and her name into it, before sucking on Ash’s dick. She hallowed her cheeks, making a tight seal around it. She wanted to turn her on as much as possible. Every little mew and cry that fell from the blonde goal keeper’s mouth was like music to Ali’s ears. She wanted her so badly, she was positively aching for her. 

Ashlyn let her head fall back, her legs starting to buckle a little bit. “I can’t wait much longer. If you keep that up, I am going to cum.” Ashlyn warned, her voice still quaking with lust for the brunette. 

Ali pulled her mouth away from Ashlyn’s dick, and gently pushed her down on the bed. She stood up and took her time slowly stripping down for Ash, wanting to give her a little bit of a show. She swung her hips to an inaudible beat and stripped off her shirt and pants first. Then turning her back to Ash, began to unfasten her bra and let it drop. She then leaned over and slid her panties off, baring herself to the blonde. 

“Fuck, you’re fricken gorgeous.” Ashlyn gasped, her hands sliding to Ali’s hips. She pulled her close, turning her around and mashing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. 

Ali straddled her lap, and pushed Ashlyn down onto the bed. She guided Ashlyn’s dick to her entrance and began to grind down against it, getting it nice and coated before sinking down on it. They both let out simultaneous moans of pleasure, Ali from being stretched so wide and Ashlyn from being buried inside of Ali. Ashlyn wasn’t sure there was a word to describe the feeling of being buried inside of her, but whatever word she was going to use soon disappeared from her mind as Krieger began to move. 

Ali was glad she was on top it allowed her to set the pace. In her mind she was shouting for joy that she was finally getting some, from the blonde goalie. She knew they had agreed to take it slow but she was tired of waiting and she had let Ash take her out on a dinner date, which had to count for something. 

They moved together in harmony, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Finally Ashlyn flipped them over and hooked her arms under Ali’s legs, lifting them up so she could get deeper inside of the brunette. Ali moaned loudly, crying out Ashlyn’s name as the blonde gently adjusted her thrust so that she was brushing along Ali’s clit each time she moved. 

Ashlyn sealed her lips around one of Ali’s nipples, sucking it and thrusting hard until Ali came. Feeling Ali cumming hard around her had Ashlyn cumming just as hard inside of her. Ashlyn finally pulled out of her and rolled to the side, pulling Ali into her arms. They were both sweaty messes, but Ashlyn didn’t care. She bit down sharply on Ali’s neck, claiming her lover as her own. They were mates now and that was all that mattered to the blonde. 

**~Next day at practice~**

“Does she look different to you?” Ella asked nudging Erin who was busy tying up her shoe laces and fixing her shin guards. 

Erin followed Ella’s gaze to Ali who was hanging out with Ashlyn by the goalie net. She shrugged her shoulders and cracked a joking smile. “She looks like she got laid.” 

“She does!” Ella squealed. She was happy for her friend, glad that she finally had somebody to call her own. “Now she won’t be so pissed when we sexile her, she’ll have some where to go.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Alex Morgan asked, jogging up to them, her and Tobin had been doing laps around the field warming up before the coach got there. 

Erin nodded to Ashlyn and Ali who were whispering to each other. Tobin raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders, not really caring about who was hooking up with who, so long as nobody tried to steal her mate. 

“Oh they’re so cute together.” Alex commented, giving Tobin’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You two should come over to our room for game night.” Ella spoke to Alex, but she was looking at both her and Tobin. She wanted to make friends with the other couples on the team. “We can invite Ali and Ashlyn.” 

Meanwhile Jill Ellis had made her way onto the field and called the team together. “Listen up you guys, I don’t need four goalies, I don’t need as many forwards as I have. So if you want to keep your spot you’re going to have to start earning it. Talent alone isn’t enough, that means showing up to practice on time. I am looking at you Hope. That means actually running the sprints, yes you Rapinoe.” Jill gave them all a firm look. “I’ll be making cuts, so you all better be careful. We have a scrimmage game coming up in two days, you all had better be ready.” 

Ashlyn gulped a little bit, she was nervous she was going to be cut. She looked to Hope and then to Erin. They were her competition now, she wasn’t sure she could trust them either. 

**\- Everybody's gotta panic sometimes, let the game begin ladies-**  
**~Two Months Prior~**

Alex was pretty much holed up in her room. For the last couple of days, Alex had made it a point to avoiding her teammates, both in classes and at practice, claiming to have gotten food poisoning and couldn't go anywhere. Although she felt guilty for lying, her teammates had bought her story and had left her alone. The only one that kept calling and texting to make sure she was "still alive and not dying in a corner" (as her best friend had so eloquently said during one call) was Tobin. 

As sweet as the gesture was, Alex really just wanted to suffer alone. The thing was that Alex was an omega and currently, she was in serious heat. Alex had no problems with omegas at all, but her teammates assumed she was an alpha because of her dominant personality both on and off the field and really Alex was just too embarrassed to correct them. 

Tobin was really missing Alex, she couldn't help it. The girl was her best friend and she wanted to check on her. So buying some gatorade and some crackers from the college student store, she took the two items and walked to Alex's room. She wanted to check and see if her fellow 'alpha' was okay. She wanted to make sure that the food poisoning would go away quickly. Besides she missed seeing her on the field and she wanted her back as soon as possible. She knocked on the door waiting for Alex to come and answer it. "It's me Tobin. Open up Morgy-bear." 

Alex was in the bathroom and had just been peeling off her clothes to take a cold shower when she heard a knock and heard Tobin's voice though the thick wood door. "Shit..." Alex breathed. 

There was no way to fib herself out of meeting up with Tobin. Deep down, she knew Tobin would come to physically check up on her. It was only a matter of time before it actually happened. Sighing, Alex picked up the sweatpants and bra she had been wearing before she started undressing. She then cracked the bathroom door open. "Door's open, Tobes! In the bathroom right now!" She called before closing the door again and throwing on the sweatpants and bra. 

Tobin walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. Something smelled different about Alex's room, like somebody was in heat. "Do you have a girl here or something, you aren't really sick are you?" Tobin arched a brow and giggled softly. "You should have put a sock on the door, who are you banging do I know them?" Tobin automatically assumed that Alex was banging an omega in heat, not that she was said omega in heat. 

"Well, you're right about me not being actually sick..." Alex replied through the closed door. The guilt for lying to her best friend was starting to eat away at Alex. Alex sighed and brushed out her messy hair. Grabbing a hair tie, Alex opened the door and walked out in just her sweatpants and sports bra, trying her hair into a loose ponytail. It was time to swallow her pride and tell Tobin the truth. 

"Well I brought you some gatorade and some crackers, but maybe you need a pack of condoms instead." Tobin teased enjoying a good jest at her friend's expense. She thought she was an alpha so she didn't mind making the joke. Seeing Alex come out of the bathroom, the smell of her heat hit her and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Alex trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Tobin didn't understand at all. 

Alex couldn't even look at Tobin. The forward could feel Tobin staring at her and it wasn't in the way Alex would have liked. "There was no one here except me." She murmured softly, sitting in her bed and bringing her knees to her chest. "I'm not really an alpha. I'm an omega... and I'm in heat as you may have figured out." This was humiliating. Being an alpha came with a certain amount of extra pride. Alex certainly had the pride of an alpha, just the body of an omega. 

"Normally I can hide it really well during practice and parties, but it's pretty serious this time 'round and I can't hide it." 

Tobin's gaze softened considerably, as she stared at her best friend. It was hard to not get aroused when she could smell her heat but she was trying her best not to. This was a serious moment and she wanted to let the girl know she was there for her. "You're in heat." Tobin repeated dumbly, she reached out a hand and took Alex's in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"This doesn't change anything Alex, you're still one of the best forwards I've ever seen. You had your reasons for not telling the truth, we're still best friends." Tobin promised her, before letting go of her hand. The tan girl was willing to leave if Alex wanted her too. She would never force herself upon the forward, no matter how irresistible she looked. "Do you want me to leave, I can leave if you want and I won't tell anybody." 

"Actually, can you just stay with me for a while? I miss you." Alex said softly, lightly interlocking their fingers. It was somewhat a relief that Tobin wasn't mad at her. That was why the tan girl was her best friend. Tobin was probably the most understanding person Alex had ever met. 

Tobin glanced at their laced hands and then up into Alex's eyes. "Of course Alex, I'll stay with you. I've missed you." Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her close so that they could cuddle. "So what makes it so bad this time around, are cold showers not helping?" Tobin was curious, sure they had omega teammates but she was never close enough to them to ask the personal questions that she was insanely curious about. She knew she could trust Alex to tell her the whole truth and not skip out on any details. 

"No, they're not really helping." Alex admitted, chuckling softly. "Normally they do, which is weird to me. Being in heat is kinda like having a period; it's different for every omega, but it serves the same purpose. My body is trying to attract a mate... which is why I've been telling everybody that it’s the food poisoning. If Hope smells me, I'm not gonna survive." She tried to explain, laughing a bit. 

“Hope would try to seduce you." Tobin muttered, feeling a possessive growl starting in her chest. She didn't like the idea of Alex being mated to anybody else, her own alpha senses were screaming at her to take the in heat girl. "Well maybe I can help you. I can ease the ache and as long as I don't bite you we won't be mated." Tobin offered softly, she thought Alex was attractive it wasn't like it was a big secret. 

Alex heard Tobin's possessive growl and smirked lightly. Like Tobin, it really wasn't a secret that Alex was attracted to her best friend. Alex scooted closer to Tobin and smiled. "Maybe...Maybe that's why my heat is so bad right now. Maybe I want to be mated." She whispered. Perhaps she was finally giving in to her heat, but she really wanted Tobin. Only Tobin. Besides, judging by the possessive growl from the alpha, Tobin only wanted her as well. 

Licking her lips, Tobin looked her over. The defender wanted the forward badly, and she was willing to do whatever it took to help Alex out with her heat. "Do you really want this or is it the heat talking. I don't want to make you permanently stuck with me if I am not who you want Alex." Ever the voice of reason Tobin wanted to make sure that this was what the forward really wanted from her. She kissed Alex's cheek, inhaling her scent. God the brunette was really addictive. 

Alex locked her gaze with Tobin's, taking a moment to really think about it. Smiling when she made up her mind, Alex leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against the defender's. "This is my decision, not my heat." She confirmed. "You're the only person I want to be with, Tobes. Please, will you be my mate?" She whispered. 

"Of course I will Alex, you're all I could ever want." Tobin whispered kissing her slowly. She flashed a wide grin as she pulled back, unable to believe that Alex actually wanted her and wanted to be mates. That was so not what she had been expecting when she made her way over to check on her best friend. Nuzzling her gently Tobin kissed her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point. She wouldn't really mark her until they mated though 

Alex smiled brightly and tipped her head up so that Tobin had more access to her neck. As bad as her heat was, she was more than enjoying the feeling of Tobin's lips on her skin. Her hand rested on the defender's back, holding her close. 

"Your skin tastes so good." Tobin mumbled against her neck. She was going to claim her lover and mate, there was no doubt about that. 

Alex moaned softly and held Tobin closer. "That feels good." She mumbled, wrapping her legs around Tobin's waist. 

Tobin gently let her weight fall on Alex, and kissed her deeply. She slid a hand under her shirt, sliding it along her abs and ribs. She couldn't get enough of the forward and she didn't think she ever would. "You like paradise." She purred sucking on her lower lip. 

Alex kissed back just as deeply and shivered under Tobin's touch. Her own hands ran through Tobin's hair and lightly tugged on the brunette waves while slowly grinding against the defender. Tobin ran her hands along Alex's ribs, tracing them before slipping over her bra. She looked up at Alex, asking for permission. She wanted her down and dirty but she also wanted to take it slow. 

Alex's heat was driving her crazy she could smell her arousal and all she wanted was to bury herself deep inside of Alex, as deep as she could go. "I want to fuck your brains out." 

Alex gasped softly and pressed her body closer to Tobin's before kissing her deeply again. "Take me, Tobin. Make me yours." She whispered, her tone both husky and pleading. She wanted Tobin to claim her. 

Tobin slid Alex's sweats down and moved slowly taking her panties off with her teeth. She buried her face between Alex's legs, kissing her inner thighs lapping up the wetness there. "You're mine now stud." Tobin murmured, using her tongue to slid through Alex's slick folds, gathering the wetness on her tongue and humming softly at the delicious taste. She couldn't get enough of her. 

Alex moaned as Tobin's tongue slid through her folds, her hands gripping in the defender's hair again. Her heat made her extremely sensitive and even Tobin's hum of delight was enough to make Alex's body buzz with arousal. "God, Tobin..." She breathed. 

Loving the sound of her name falling from Alex's lips, Tobin couldn't help but brush her tongue along the girl's clit. Alex groaned and lightly grinded herself against Tobin's face while she was being eaten out, opening her eyes when Tobin was speaking. "You taste so good Al, the best." Tobin murmured gathering some of her wetness on her finger, before offering it to the forward. 

Smirking, Alex locked her bright blue eyes with Tobin's eyes and took the defender's fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. 

"Fuck Alex." Tobin kicked down her own pants and short, revealing her hard length. She wanted to fuck her brains out. "I have an idea, I want you to be in control of this." Tobin whispered, flipping them so that Alex was on top of her. 

Alex smirked down at Tobin and shifted herself so that she was straddling Tobin's stomach. "Hmm, I'm not sure that was such a smart thing to do, Alpha." Alex purred, one hand reaching behind her to brush her fingers along Tobin's hard length. 

Tobin moaned softly and gritted her teeth. "Oh and why is that? Gotta keep up your alpha reputation don't we babe?" Tobin asked, loving the way Alex smirked at her. It was so damn sexy and it made Tobin want her all the more, she wanted her badly. 

"Very good point." Alex mused, still smirking. "But note I can make you beg for it. I think it'd be rather amusing." She continued, very gently scratching her nails up Tobin's shaft. "I can watch you writhe and squirm until I decide to let you fuck my brains out." 

"You're the one in heat, do you really want to put off what we both want?" The defender questioned, giving her a look. She looked the other brunette over and nuzzled her softly, wanting to fuck her mate. She hissed in pleasure when she felt Alex gently scratching up her shaft. "Fucking hell." She gasped. 

Alex laughed softly and smirked. "Of course not." She said, gently biting Tobin's earlobe. "I want you to fuck me into oblivion like the bitch in heat that I am..." She purred in the brunette's ear, shifting herself back to Tobin's hips and sat on her knees. Alex rested her hands on Tobin's stomach before letting herself down onto the defender's rock hard dick, a long and loud grown tearing from her throat at the satisfaction of being so deliciously filled. 

Tobin swallowed thickly, her mouth going dry at the thought of fucking the brunette like that. Oh god how she wanted to, she was a hornball for her mate and she couldn't help it. Tobin almost came instantly at the feeling of being buried inside of her mate, she managed to refrain though. 

"You're so fucking tight and warm." Tobin gasped, slowly rocking up into her trying to get deeper. 

Alex gasped when Tobin rocked her hips up and pushed even deeper. "Fucking hell, Tobin..." She breathed, lightly starting to bounce up and down on Tobin's member. "Shit, you're so hard and deep." The forward moaned. 

"God Alex." Tobin took a deep breath, grunting when she felt Alex starting to bounce and ride her. It felt so fucking good and she wanted more of it. "I am hard for you baby, it's all for you." 

Alex moaned loudly each time she pushed herself down onto Tobin, rocking her hips as she did so. "Fuck..." She breathed, starting to ride her lover even faster. Feeling Tobin so deep was absolute bliss. 

Tobin grunted, working up a sweat as she met Alex thrust for thrust. She flipped them over and began to really pound into her mate, using a hand to stimulate her clit wanting to get Alex off. 

Alex started panting, Tobin's name falling from her lips like a prayer. Her back arched off the bed as her orgasm tore through her body. 

"You're so fucking hot." Tobin gasped, feeling Alex clamping down around her. It was pure heaven and soon she was cumming hard inside of Alex. She bit down firmly on her neck, marking her mate as her own. 

Alex finally came down from her high and fell back against the bed, panting heavily while she tried to catch her breath. The ache between her legs seemed to have finally disappeared for now and there was a blissful grin on the forward's face. "That was...wow." She breathed, smiling warmly at Tobin. 

Tobin grinned and nuzzled her softly, licking at the bruise on Alex's neck. "Yeah that was pretty wow." She was panting as well, and moved to snuggle with her. She got a wicked idea. "Maybe I should clean you up a little bit hhmm, you did such a good job fucking me it's only fair I soothe your battered cunt." 

Alex blushed softly before smirking, kissing Tobin deeply. "I think I would love that very much, my alpha." She purred, winking. 

Tobin was eager to taste her and make her feel good. She moved down, pressing soft kisses to Alex's battered sex, trying to make her feel good. She wanted to make up for taking her so roughly, she couldn't help but crave her omega more. "I love you Morgy-bear." 

Alex moaned softly as she felt the soft kisses to her sex, running her fingers lightly through Tobin's hair. "I love you too, Heath Bear." 

Tobin moaned softly and kissed her deeply. "Fuck you're so warm." She purred eagerly eating her out, using her tongue to soothe the other girl's sex. Alex could feel her arousal returning, moaning softly as she became wet for the older girl again. Tobin was certainly skilled with her tongue. 

The defender could smell her mate’s arousal and grinned softly. "Mhmm you're enjoying this?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was pleasing her lover. 

"I'm fucking loving this." Alex moaned, smirking as she gently pushed Tobin's head closer to her pussy. "I fucking love you." 

Tobin was all to eager to earn that love, she wanted to be the best Alex ever had. She sealed her lips around Alex's clit and began to suck on it. 

Alex moaned her new mate's name and started to roll her hips against Tobin's face. "Fuck, just like that." She whimpered. 

Hallowing her cheeks, Tobin began to suck firmly. She loved how rough Alex could get and she wanted more. Alex let out a low, pleasured growl and gripped Tobin's hair in her fist before pushing her head closer and rutting against her face. "God, Tobin.." 

"Cum for me Alex." Tobin whispered wanting to feel her cum hard. Almost as if someone had flipped a switch inside of her, Alex felt her body tense before her second orgasm took over. The forward's body arched off the bed again and gripped Tobin's hair one more as she came hard, her body shaking. 

Lapping up her juices, Tobin moved up to kiss her. "That was super hot babe." She commented, loving every second of it. She couldn’t get enough of her lover, there was just something about Alex that drove her crazy. She was obsessed with her mate and rather glad that she had came over to check on her. 

"Fuck, Tobes." Alex giggled softly, smiling at the older brunette. "I should have told you sooner that I was an omega." She winked. 

Tobin smirked a little bit back at her and nodded. "It would have helped beautiful." She wanted to make sure that Alex never had to suffer through her heat again. 

Alex smiled and kissed Tobin softly. "You're amazing, you know that?" She mused. She counted herself to be very lucky to have Tobin. 

Tobin blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Not as amazing as you, you take my breath away." Tobin told her, kissing her back. She was lucky too she felt like. 

Alex blushed as well and giggled again, smiling up at Tobin. "Snuggle with me?" she asked, starting to feel sleepy. 

Tobin nodded her head. "Of course I'll snuggle with you." She promised giving her cheek a kiss, and moving to snuggle with her.  
**  
**~Current times~  
  
Ashlyn was freaking out, she had been with the team for a full year and she was still nervous she would be cut. Coach Ellis wasn't fucking around when she talked about cutting players and Ashlyn didn't want that to happen to her. She was a bit nervous, she hadn't even made an attempt to contact Ali even though they had mated. God she wanted to see her, but the team was important to her as well and she couldn't deal with the potential cut. She was down on the field practicing her goal keeping skills. 

Ali was pretty much in full panic mode. Being one of the newest players on the team, she knew she had yet to really impress Coach Ellis. If it came down to which players were getting cut, Ali was almost certain she would be on that list. She had wanted to practice with Ashlyn, but the blonde goalkeeper had been ignoring her since they'd mated, which only made Ali feel even worse because not only was Ashlyn her mate, Ashlyn was her assigned mentor to the team. 

Deciding to try to keep a level head, Ali was currently walking with fellow defender, Tobin, to the field since she was on her way to go practice with Alex. 

Tobin smiled at Ali and was chatting about stuff. Sure she was an alpha but Ali's heat didn't bother her much since she was totally in love with only Alex. "So do you wanna come to game night?" She was asking hoping the girl would spend time with them. Tobin was positive she wouldn't be cut, and she wasn't too worried about Alex but practicing would make them look good for Coach Ellis. 

Ashlyn felt bad for ignoring Ali, and she knew she'd have to make it up to her, but she was freaking out too. She didn't know what to do and she was worried about being cut from the team. 

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Ali smiled at Tobin as they walked, holding the soccer ball she was carrying under her arm and against her side. "Mind if I invite Ashlyn as well? I haven't talked to her in a while and I'm starting to get really worried." she admitted. 

Alex, who was helping Ashlyn practice, dribbled the ball up to the goal line and kicked. The ball sailed into the net and Alex looked a little apologetic when she noticed that Ashlyn didn't seem to be paying attention that time. "You okay, Ash?" she asked. 

"Yeah sure you can invite Ash." Tobin was really mellow and didn't mind much. She was hoping that the blonde goal would come so that they could play some video games. She missed her video game partner, they often skated together. Tobin was actually quite good friends with Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn frowned and glanced to the ball picking it up. "Shit I wasn't focused. I need to be focused for the next time Coach stops by. Kick it again." She said rolling the ball to Alex and ignoring her question. Truth was, that she wasn't okay. She was nervous both about Ali and other stuff. 

Ali smiled and nodded. "Awesome. So, what games do you have?" she mused. She was fairly decent at video games, but because of school and practice, she hadn't had much time to play any. But, even of she totally sucked at them, Ali was sure they would all have fun. 

Alex raised an eyebrow and rolled the ball onto her foot. She kicked it up to her knee and bounced it off her knee into her hands. "I think Coach will understand if we take a five minute break. You're never this distracted. Spill." 

"Soccer, wrestling, a bit of every sport. I like my new skating game, Ashlyn's great at it." Tobin mentioned, she hadn't failed to notice the hickey on Ali's neck from Ashlyn. 

"I mated with somebody and now I'm kind of avoiding them. I'm scared I rushed things between the two of us and I don't want her to hate me." Ashlyn spilled, unable to help herself, she knew she needed to be honest. She spotted Ali and Tobin coming up to them. 

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Ali repeated with a smile. In all of honesty, she had forgotten about the hickey on her neck. She had other things to worry about, such as staying on the team, for instance. Staying on the team and making sure her new mate didn't suddenly hate her. 

Alex sighed, shaking her head. She only needed one guess to pretty much figure out Ashlyn was talking about Ali. "You're avoiding your mate. I can guarantee that will do more harm than good. You need to talk to her before things get out of hand." she advised. Following Ashlyn's glance, Alex smiled when she saw her mate and Ali. "Hey, girls." 

Tobin smiled widely and nodded her head to Ali. "It'll be fun, trust me about that." She spotted Alex, and ran towards her, leaping into her arms and kissing her softly. "Hey baby I was just thinking about you. Ali is coming over for game night with Ella and Erin." Tobin said excitedly. Alex easily caught Tobin in her arms (after dropping the soccer ball she was holding) and kissed her back lovingly. "Awesome! I went to the store in between classes earlier and got some soda and snacks. I think it's still all in my car. I haven't been back to the room yet." she said. 

Tobin nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Alex. "Sweet, thank you for thinking ahead Morgy-bear." She pecked her lips and then slid from her arms, to kick the soccer ball around. 

Alex playfully smirked and went to steal the ball. "Let's see what you've got, Defense." She winked, laughing as she continued to try and get the ball away from Tobin. 

Tobin giggled softly and chased after Alex, after letting her steal the ball. Tobin was all about having fun and she liked watching Alex run. "Get it baby horse." She growled, using her lover's nickname from the team. 

Alex laughed while she ran with the ball. "Ya know, you're not supposed to let your opponent have the ball." She teased, running towards midfield. She loved practicing with Tobin. They were always just plain silly when it was the two of them. 

Tobin ran after her and tried to steal the ball back. "I like watching you run baby horse, you're so sexy." Tobin teased winking at her, while playing. She could see Ali and Ashlyn playing as well and it made her happy for them. She wanted the other duo happy. 

"You're pretty good looking yourself." Alex winked back, managing to keep the ball away from Tobin. She glanced over and smiled when she saw Ashlyn and Ali playing. "They're so cute." She mused. 

Tobin nodded her head to Alex's statement, the other duo was cute. "Not as cute as you though." Tobin protested, smirking softly to Alex. She was enjoying playing around with her. 

The forward blushed, smiling. "Hush you. You're just trying to charm me so you can get the ball." She teased. She knew that wasn't the case, but it was fun to mess around with her mate. 

Tobin smirked a little bit and wiggled her eyebrows. "I surely didn't get enough of you earlier this morning in bed. So maybe I am trying to charm you." Tobin teased, trying to steal the ball from her once more. She enjoyed playing around. 

Alex blushed darkly again and lost her footing with the ball, accidentally giving Tobin an opening to take the ball. "You're insatiable." She teased, trying to will her blush away. 

Tobin took the ball, and smirked happily. "I might be insatiable but you love it." Tobin mused happily, winking at her. 

"Alright, no objections there." Alex chuckled, huffing playfully when Tobin took the ball. "You play dirty." She laughed, running up to her mate to try and get the ball back. 

Laughing Tobin winked and ran around the field, dribbling the ball to and fro. She enjoyed playing with Alex and just messing around. 

Alex smiled and chased after Tobin. After a while, the forward caught up to Tobin and wrapped her arms around the tan girl, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you." She whispered. 

Tobin smirked and kissed her happily. "I love you too Morgy-bear." Tobin whispered kissing her passionately. 

Alex smiled into their kiss and poured all of the live she had into it. It was just one of those times where she just wanted to kiss Tobin until the rest of the world faded away. 

Tobin kissed her back happily, proud of her girlfriend. She melted into the kiss, just losing herself in it. She couldn't help how amazing it felt. 

The Brunette forward sighed softly, she was content. Alex smiled into their kiss and playfully nipped Tobin's bottom lip. "I love you, Tobes." She mumbled against her lips. 

"I love you too Alex." Tobin purred again, parting her lips for Alex. She couldn't get enough of her and she would never get tired of confessing her undying love for the girl. 

Alex smirked, swiping her tongue across Tobin's lips. "We should probably get back to practicing before Coach makes us run sprints for making out in the middle of the field." She mused, not that she minded sprinting. She loved running. 

"Alright let's run." Tobin said pulling back from her. Tobin loved spending time with her and if Alex wanted to run then she would oblige the baby horse. 

Alex chuckled and smirked, reaching up to tighten her ponytail. "I'll race you. Down to the other end of the field to Solo's net?" She challenged. 

"Deal!" Tobin said, kissing her cheek before taking off running. She wasn't about to let Alex beat her. 

Alex laughed and sprinted after Tobin. There was no way she was going to let her mate win. Alex was too competitive. 

Tobin was going to make baby horse work for it. "Come on Alex, you have to be faster then that." Tobin said sprinting. 

Giggling, Alex let out a competitive little growl, pushing herself to sprint faster to catch up to Tobin. "You're getting slow, Heath." She smirked as they raced through midfield. 

Tobin rolled her eyes and ran faster, but soon Alex out paced her and beat her to Solo's net. "Damn you're fast baby horse." Tobin growled softly. 

"Hence the nickname 'Baby Horse.' I didn't come up with that on my own." Alex smirked, leaning her shoulder against the goal post. 

The defender panted heavily and flopped down on the grass to catch her breath. "You're fast alright." Tobin mused not at all surprised to be out raced by Alex. 

Alex laughed and plopped down beside Tobin, laying on her side to nibble Tobin's ear. "You would think you would build up that stamina. You seem to excel at keeping up with me in bed." She whispered. 

Alex laughed and plopped down beside Tobin, laying on her side to nibble Tobin's ear. "You would think you would build up that stamina. You seem to excel at keeping up with me in bed." She whispered. 

"If someone would have went to sleep when I suggested, then she wouldn't be so tired now would she?" Alex teased again, laughing. She snuggled into Tobin and giggled to show she was only playing. 

"Hey Talex. You two are going to have cleat marks in places they shouldn't be if you don't move." Hope deadpanned, her usual bitch face in place as she focused on blocking the balls Carli and Kelley were taking turns kick kicking to her. She didn't have any problems with the couple (aside from a little jealousy that Tobin got Alex first... What could she say? Hope would admit she was a sex addict), but right now, Hope was in full concentration mode and needed them out of her box. 

Tobin smirked a little bit and stood up, helping Alex up. She wanted to get out of there. "We should help Hope." Tobin mused ready to kick the ball around some more. 

Carli smirked at the duo and then kicked the ball at Hope. She knew that Hope was a little jealous that Tobin got to Alex first. She wondered if she could convince the duo to have an orgy.  
**  
-Simultaneously-**

Ashlyn swallowed thickly when she saw Ali. "Hey..." She greeted shyly. She stepped closer to her and gently jerked a thumb back towards the goal. "Do you wanna practice with us?" 

Despite being confused and a little upset with Ashlyn, Ali didn't want to ignore the blonde. It was understandable for Ashlyn to be worried about not making the cut on the team, so Ali really had no reason to be mad. She was just upset that Ashlyn had been ignoring her. "Yeah, I'd love to." she smiled. 

Ashlyn grinned a little bit and nodded her head. "Alright, you can try to score on me, and see if you can get any balls in." Ashlyn said moving to the goal post to block. 

Ali grinned and dropped the ball she was holding to the ground and dribbled it around Alex and Tobin. Once she got to the goal line, Ali kicked it towards the net. 

"Alright Kriegy, let me see what you got." Ashlyn said diving for the ball. She knocked it away from the goal and sent it back to Ali. 

"Let's see if you can keep up." Ali jested, stopping the ball with her chest and letting it drop to the ground. She dribbled it around for a moment so she could get her footing right before kicking it towards the net again. 

"Oh I can always keep up with you." Ashlyn shot back smirking at her. She was enjoying the joking and teasing they had going on. She missed the ball this time, watching as it sailed into the net. She cursed under her breath. "Lucky shot." 

"Lucky shot, huh? Prove it, Harris." Ali smirked playfully. Sure, she was still worried about not making the cut, but helping Ashlyn practice was more important. She wanted Ashlyn happy. 

Ashlyn tossed her the ball again and got into position for her defense. There was no way she was going to let Ali score on her again. "Let's make a wager." She said softly. 

"A wager?" Ali repeated, catching the ball before bouncing it around on her knees. "What kind of wager?" She asked curiously, fully intrigued. 

"If you can get the ball into the net three times, I owe you a favor." Ashlyn said smirking at her. "If I can stop you three times, you owe me a favor." Ashlyn mused softly. She was wondering if the girl would take the bait. 

"A favor?" Ali questioned, though shrugged. It didn't sound too bad. "Alright, I'll make that bet." She mused, not sure what Ashlyn was up to. 

Ashlyn grinned softly, she already knew what her favor would be. She would ask Ali to do her a favor and go out with her. 

Ali looked at Ashlyn and chuckled. "You look so confident." She mused, dribbling the ball around to get ready to kick it. 

The blonde goalie smirked. “Bring it on, I am in it to win it.” Ash nodded her head, she felt confident. "Yeah let's play." She mused. The defender grinned and nodded, setting the ball up and kicked it towards the net. 

Ashlyn missed the ball, watching it sail into the net. "Damn it." 

Ali smiled at Ashlyn. "1-0." She smirked, winking at the blonde keeper. She figured she had a decent chance at winning the bet. Sure, she wasn't the best at offensive kicking, but kicking it into the net didn't seem to be that hard without ten other players breathing down her neck to get the ball. 

Ashlyn smirked at her and winked back. "Alright hot shot let's see you do it again." Ashlyn said tossing her the ball. 

Ali caught the ball and laughed, setting it up before striking it towards the net again. 

The blonde goalkeeper jumped for it, and ended up landing awkwardly on her ankle. "Shit, shit." 

"Ashlyn!" Ali gasped, darting to Ashlyn's side instant and managed to catch her before the blonde fully collapsed. "What happened?" She asked. 

Ashlyn cursed and was hopping up and down on one foot. "I tweaked my knee, I need to sit down. I forfeit." 

Ali shook her head. She wasn't worried about winning the bet. She just wanted to make sure Ashlyn was okay. "Here, let me help you over to the bench." She said, draping Ashlyn's arm around her shoulders while placing her own arm around the goal keeper's waist. 

Ashlyn limped over to the bench with her help and sat down. She rubbed her knee and cursed under her breath. She could see her chances of staying on the team slipping from her grasp. 

Ali sat down next to Ashlyn, gently rubbing her back. You said you just tweaked it, right? It should be better in no time. " 

Ashlyn was freaking out on the inside. "It hurts though, I landed wrong." Ashlyn admitted, seeing her dreams going up in smoke. 

Ali was trying to stay calm for Ashlyn. The brunette leaned over and softly kissed Ash's cheek while rubbing comforting circles on her back. "We should let Coach Ellis know. If you try to hide it, it'll just get worse. If it's something minor that can heal in a few weeks and you'll be back to a hundred percent, then I seriously doubt you'll be cut from the team. 

Ashlyn turned to look at Ali. "Alright I'll tell coach Ellis, why are you being so sweet to me. I owe you an apology for avoiding you. I don't know what I was thinking." Ashlyn murmured rubbing her sore knee. 

"At the end of the day, I still care about you. You're my mate now. Your health and happiness will always come first to me. If I'm being honest, I cared even before we mated." Ali said, resting her hand on top of the one Ashlyn was rubbing her knee with. "Yes, we may have rushed into things a little bit, but I don't regret anything we did, Ash." 

Ashlyn blushed and nodded her head. "I think we rushed things a little bit, but I don't regret it. Maybe we could try again, I do want to be your mate. Maybe we could go on another date, this time without the sex?" Ashlyn asked softly. 

Ali smiled and nodded, lightly interlocking their fingers together. "I would love to go out on another date with you." She answered. Ali wanted nothing more than to really enjoy her new relationship with the blonde girl keeper. 

Ashlyn nodded her head. "I look forward to this date, you can pick where we go this time, since I picked last time." 

"Deal." Ali smiled and nodded again. "Come on. Let's get your knee checked out." 

Ash nodded her head. "Let's go get my knee checked out then." She repeated. 

**\- Surprise Drafts could mean trouble in Paradise? -**  
Kelley and Carli had been talking amongst themselves as Hope was out of the room. Kelley was pitching the idea to Carli that they suggest to Hope of bringing somebody else into bed. They weren't normally jealous when Hope flirted with others so long as she came back to bed at the end of the night with them. 

"I think you should tell her." Kelley was saying, as she thought about who they could convince Hope to go after. 

Carli thought about it. "Maybe Abby or JJ." 

Kelley shook her head. "JJ is with Christen." 

Carli thought about it some more and shook her head. She wasn't sure if Hope would really go for Abby, the forward was a bit older than the rest of them, a late start college player. But she was also something special, and was about to be drafted for the NWSL, and made part of the national team, so she'd be leaving soon. "What if Hope gets attached and then Abby leaves?" 

"What if who gets attached?" Hope asked while she walked into their room, throwing her backpack towards her desk before crawling into the bed and kissing both of her mates. "How was your day?" She asked before flipping on her back in between the two girls and looking up at them. Carli and Kelley looked like they were conspiring, but didn't think anything of it. 

"Would you consider giving Abby a going away party? Some of her and the others are getting drafted by the NWSL." Kelley asked looking up into her mates eyes. 

"Abby? Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem at all." Hope said without hesitation. Abby was one of the best players on the whole team and she was a mentor to everyone. It sucked that any was leaving, but it was impressively badass to be able to play on the National team. Hope looked at Kelley and smirked. "Hold on, is there more that you're trying to suggest? You know I would throw a party for Abby without any question. 

"Well she hasn't got much attention lately. So maybe you could take her out." Carli suggested softly to Hope. She was scared her idea was going to be shot down. She just wanted everything to work out. 

" Yeah. Either help her hook up with Megan Rapinoe. Or maybe hook up with you." Kelley said smiling softly 

Hope chuckled as she thought about it. She knew Kelley and Carli weren't the jealous type at all, so the goalkeeper knew there was a reason why her mates wanted her to go out with Abby. 

Smiling, Hope kissed both girls. "Sounds like it will be fun. Abby does deserve something nice. Can you two help me plan something?" 

Kelley nodded her head. "I think she'd enjoy just a nice dinner with you. You can wine and dine her, and give her a nice send off from the team. Or help set her up with Rapinoe." Kelley laughed knowing Megan Rapinoe had a fat crush on Abby. 

Carli smiled and kissed Hope back, she agreed with Kelley, it was a good idea to take Abby out on a date. 

"I'm down." Hope laughed, knowing about Megan's crush on Abby. "Maybe I'll do both. I'll take Abby out for a nice dinner and maybe suggest she also do something for Megan." She said, shrugging. She would figure out the details later. 

Carli smiled broadly and kissed Hope's cheek. "Show her how a real alpha screws and then maybe she'll have enough courage to see Megan and take charge since Megan is a beta." 

Kelley was thinking all of this was a great idea and she was glad she had Carli had come up with it. They both just wanted Hope super happy and satisfied. 

Hope laughed and wrapped an arm around each girl. "Is a good idea. I actually never thought about it before." She said, holding Kelley and Carli close. 

The two omegas snuggled into thier alpha, each one kissing a side of her neck. "I think you should do it." Kelley purred into Hope's ear, nibbling on it. 

Hope moaned softly and smirked. "Well, I think you two deserve some praise. Is there anything you want?" She purred back. 

Kelley looked to Carli and then back to Hope. "Well we were wondering if maybe we could go on a date with each other? Only with your permission of course." 

Hope smiled at her mates, nodding. Sure, she was a sex addict, but she genuinely cared about Kelley and Carli and wanted to make sure they were happy and taken care of. "Sure, I don't have a problem with it. I want you two to have fun." 

Carli beamed happily and nodded her head. "We'll have fun, and we'll stay out of your way. Have fun with Abby." Carli said pecking Hope's cheek. She then rolled off of the bed, followed closely by Kelley who was looking a lot like she had won the lottery. 

Hope chuckled and smiled as her girls walked off before pulling out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, Hope found Abby's number and opened a new text. _'Hey, Abby. Would you like to go out and get some dinner tonight?'_

Abby was hanging out in her room playing some xbox when she got the text. She was a bit confused but nodded her approval. _'Alright, sure where do you wanna meet?' She texted backed._

She knew that she was leaving the team soon and she wanted to get as much time in with her teammates as possible. 

Hope smiled at Abby's reply, sitting up in the bed. She wanted to make Abby's night as memorable as possible. She was going to miss the forward. _'You can choose. I wanna treat you to a special night.'_

Abby thought for a moment, trying to think of a good place. _'What about the teriyaki bowl'"_ Abby suggested, she was a sucker for some good meat and rice. _"I could meet you there, unless you wanna come to my room. Press is out for the evening.'_

Hope smiled more and nodded, though realized that Abby couldn't see her. _'I can come to you. Meet you in a hour?'_ She suggested, wanting to make sure they had enough time to get ready.  
_  
'That sounds ideal to me.'_ Abby texted back, she was excited to be meeting up with Hope. 

Hope got dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans as well before heading to Abby's room an hour later. Hope couldn't help but grin a bit when she knocked on the forward's door. She was both nervous and excited for their date. 

Abby smiled a little bit as she opened the door. She was nervous. "How are you doing?" Abby asked, she asked trying to be bold. Her and Hope had a past that they had never really had closure on. 

"I'm doing pretty well, Abs. How are you?" Hope asked while casually leaning her shoulder against the door frame, subtly checking Abby out. "You look great." she complimented. 

Abby blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I do look good but not as good as you Hope." Abby grabbed her jacket. "You ready to go?" 

Hope smirked playfully at Abby. "Of course, you're right. You look better than I do." she winked, laughing while standing straight. "I'm ready when you are, Abs. Let's go have us a fun night." 

"Yeah I am ready to go." The blonde forward said taking Hope's arm and following her. "So does Kelley and Carli know about our past?" Abby asked casually, she was curious. She had been the one to really help Hope gain her swagger, she had been the one to bring the sex addict out of Hope. 

Hope started to fidget with her car keys, glancing down at the ground for a moment. She and Abby shared a great past with each other, but she had never told Kelley and Carli because it was before they had joined the team. "No, I haven't." Hope admitted. "It's never come up in conversation." 

"Are they sure about us going on this date? I don't want to complicate things between you guys." Abby was considerate of her teammates they meant a lot to her and she didn't want to fuck it up for Hope. She was happy for her. 

Hope nodded, softly holding Abby's hand. "They pretty much insisted it." she replied. "They wanted a date night of their own. That and I think they want me to try and hook you up with Rapinoe." she chuckled softly. 

"Well I hear we all might be drafted. You, me and Rapinoe for the NWSL, so maybe we'll have a reason to enjoy this." Abby squeezed the alpha's hand and kissed her cheek. She could understand the duo wanting a date night if Hope got drafted they wouldn't be seeing much of her. 

Hope smiled lightly and lightly leaned into Abby while they walked to her car. "I've heard rumors about it too. Don't get me wrong, it would be so badass to be drafted and anytime with you is an amazing time. It's just still going to be a difficult time for me being away from Carli and Kelley. They're my mates." 

Abby nodded her head, she didn't have a mate but she could understand. "Well at least you have friends in me and Rapinoe." Abby said trying to make her feel better. "But imagine going pro and you can put in a good word with the team and maybe in a year Kelley and Carli can be drafted too." 

Hope smiled at the thought. "I would like that, having Kelley and Carli drafted. Do you think they would still even love me in a year though? I'd wouldn't have much time to be with them." She said. Normally Hope would never act so unconfident, but she trusted Abby and valued her opinion the most. 

Abby kissed her cheek and nodded. "I can see how much they love you right now, they would wait for you. Maybe they would sleep with each other but they wear your mark. Until you no longer want them, they are yours." Abby assured her softly. 

Hope smiled and kissed Abby's cheek back. "I don't mind if they sleep with each other, just like I don't mind if they have a date night. I want both of them happy. I really love them." She said. "I'd do anything for my girls." 

"They really love you too Hope, I can see it in their eyes when they watch you out on the field. You make them super happy." Abby said, giving her a nod. She felt happy that Hope had somebody but it kind of reminded her of how lonely she was. 

Hope looked at the older soccer player and smiled lightly. She highly doubted she was going to drafted, but the goalkeeper knew for a fact that Abby was going to be. "I'm going to miss you, Abs. The team isn't going to be the same without you." She said softly. 

Abby kissed Hope gently and nuzzled her. "Do you remember our first time together?" Abby asked, nuzzling her again. She remembered it fondly. "You were the new kid on the team, and I was your mentor. You hadn't gotten your swagger yet, but I knew you were special. You were going to be a great alpha and an even better player and keeper. You rocked my world that night Hope and one day you'll rock the world." 

Hope wrapped her arms around Abby and nuzzled her back. "I remember it like it was yesterday." She replied with a smile. "You were the one to show the most confidence in me. You showed me that I was special and that I could be something. I am who I am because of you." 

Abby smirked a little bit, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She liked Hope and really admired her. "You ready for this Hope, one last time?" She questioned against her lips. 

Hope kissed back just as deeply, lightly gripping Abby's shirt in her fists. "One more time." She breathed. "God, please. One more time." 

Abby kissed her passionately, and slowly backed Hope against the wall. She kissed her deeply, her hands sliding to the keeper's ass. She massaged her ass, before nipping her bottom lip. "My room?" 

"Uh-huh." Was all Hope could breathe out, grinding against Abby while kissing her hotly. She didn't care if Abby had her way with her in the middle of the hall, Hope just wanted the blonde forward. 

Abby scooped her up and carried her to the dorm room. She was lucky her roommate Boxxy was out. She loved Shannon Box, but she wanted alone time with Hope. She laid her down on the bed and smirked, staring down at her. "I've missed you Hope." 

Hope smirked back at Abby and reached for the forward's shirt, pulling Abby down on top of her. "I missed you too, Abby." She replied, kissing her deeply. 

Abby kissed her passionately, sliding her hands under Hope's shirt. She wanted to be there for her. She wanted to make Hope remember her. "Show me how much tiger." She purred, nipping at her jawline. She wanted to see how much Hope had missed her. 

"Gladly." Hope purred back, flipping them around so that she was straddling Abby. The goalkeeper unbuttoned Abby's shirt and opened it, leaning down to pepper kisses over the older girl's chest. 

Abby knew this was going to be something she missed, Hope knew her body like nobody else did. Abby ran her fingers through Hope's hair, moaning softly. "Oh god Hope, ohh, just like that." Hope smiled against Abby's skin and gently grazed her teeth over her chest. Reaching behind Abby, Hope unhooked her bra and slid the garment off before kissing the valley between her breasts. 

Moaning softly, the blonde forward cupped Hope's face and brought her in for a passionate kiss. "Make me yours one last time Hope." Abby begged softly. 

Hope smiled onto their kiss, lightly biting Abby's lip with a sexy growl. "Mine." She said, grinding on the older girl. 

"All yours Hope, all yours." Abby purred, parting her lips for the younger keeper. She wanted to remember this night forever, she knew she was being drafted and she really was going to miss Hope and the rest of the team. 

Hope slid her tongue into Abby's mouth and licked around to taste her while her hands moved to grope Abby's breasts, toying with her nipples in the process. 

"Touch me." The forward begged, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes so she could see Hope. Abby arched into her touch, sliding her tongue against Hope's. She playfully nipped at Hope's tongue, sucking on it roughly. 

Hope was all too happy to comply. 

\--- 

“Oh come on you look cute.” 

“I do not look cute, and if I could catch you I would bite you for saying such a thing.” Ashlyn snapped bitterly. Her knee was in a brace and she was following Ali to a team meeting. Jill Ellis knew that Ashlyn was injured but thankfully hadn’t said anything about cutting her from the team, which she felt relieved about, but there was still much to be done. 

Ali placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Ashlyn was on crutches, and Ali knew it was hard for the blonde girl to admit she was in pain, but she could see the pain etched in her face. The way the corner of her lips would twitch in pain with every misstep that she happened to take. 

Ashlyn finally made it to where the team was meeting in the locker room and sat down on the bench. So far she and Ali were the early ones. A few other teammates had shown up and were loitering around but for the most part left Ali and Ashlyn alone. 

“So do you know what the team meeting is about?” Ashlyn asked Ali, wondering what was going on. 

Ali shook her head. “Not sure, I think some of the team is being called up, something about being drafted for the NWSL.” She had heard rumors that maybe some of the team wouldn’t have to be cut because a couple of the members were being drafted. 

Ashlyn raised a brow at that; she had heard a rumor like that. That some of the older members of the team would be drafted soon. She wasn’t sure how well that would go over, it could really throw the team off balance. 

“Do you think you’re going to be drafted?” Ali asked looking to Ashlyn. She wasn’t sure she was ready to lose the blonde keeper, they were just starting to get to a good place and it would really suck to be parted from her. She didn’t want to be apart from her, she wasn’t sure her and her new mate could handle being separated. 

The blonde thought about it and shook her head, pointing down to her knee. “I’m only a sophomore in college, they don't want me yet. I mean they could but I’ve been busy with team stuff. They wouldn’t want me to be part of the team.” Ashlyn replied, shaking her head. She wasn’t thinking they were going to draft her anytime soon. It was a dream come true to be honest, so she wouldn't be upset if it did happen but it wasn’t likely. 

The brunette defender let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax. She wasn’t ready to lose her mate to another team, not when she had just gotten here to be with her. 

It was then that the other teammates began to trickle in, Tobin and Alex began to sit by them. A little while later Hope and her girls trickled in, surprisingly enough Abby was holding hands with Hope. It was kind of cute in an odd sort of way. Ali raised a brow and glanced to Ashlyn, as if questioning why Hope and Abby were holdings hands. 

“They have a history. The other two might be her mates, but Hope owes a lot of her confidence to Abby.” Ashlyn explained, knowing that a lot of the dynamics of the team would have to be explained to the new girl. 

“I’ve been here two weeks, and Hope still finds ways to surprise me.” Ali joked laughing softly as she leaned over to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek. 

“You two are together I knew it!” Megan Rapinoe piped up, clapping her hands. “About time, I totally called it. Am I right, come on now, am I right?” 

“Quiet everybody!” Jill Ellis called as she walked in with the rest of the trainers. 

Megan Rapinoe just gestured to her teammates and smirked a little bit, giving them a knowing look causing Ashlyn to blush. She wasn’t ashamed of being with Ali, she just wasn’t sure she wanted the whole team to know every ounce of their business. 

“As you know some of your teammates are being drafted from this college into the pro league. This means they won’t be around as much, due to team commitments. They’ll still be around for school and such but they’re officially on to bigger and better things.” Jill was saying, looking around at the team. “When I say your name please stand up so that the team can congratulate you.” 

Ali nudged Ashlyn and gave her a reassuring smile. She knew that Ashlyn was nervous about some of her friends leaving and she wanted to calm her down a little bit. 

“First up Shannon Box, Tobin Heath and Christie Rampone.” Coach Jill said, watching as the duo stood, and took in the applause of their teammates. “Next Abby Wambach, Alyssa Naeher, and Hope Solo.” 

Abby wasn’t surprised at her name, but she was surprised that Hope was getting drafted. “Oh congrats.” 

“Solo is getting drafted?” Rapinoe asked standing up in surprise. 

“And finally Meghan Klingenberg and Megan Rapinoe.” 

“Me?” Rapinoe asked looking even more shocked. 

The whole team began to buzz with excitement. Hope was looking surprised and both Carli and Kelley looked like their worlds had ended. 

“Well shit.” Hope said, having to sit down. She didn’t feel so well. 

“You all have about two days left here before you’re supposed to report to your NWSL league teams. I hope you all have the best time, and I wish you the best of luck.” Jill said, before ending the meeting. 

Ali looked to Ashlyn, she was happy that they didn’t get traded, but this seriously fucked up the rest of the team. A lot of them were losing their mates, and the leaders of some of the team. 

Tobin looked to Alex, who looked frustrated and close to tears. “It’s going to be okay baby.” Tobin promised holding her close. 

“You’re leaving me, and I am so happy for you but I am going to miss you.” Alex said snuggling into Tobin’s side. 

Ella Masar and Erin McLeod were both excited, they didn’t expect to be drafted since they were new to the team but they were excited for their teammates. 

Meghan Klingenberg looked to Morgan and gently kissed her forehead. “It’s fine, hey don’t cry Bean.” She whispered, trying to calm her down. Morgan just cried harder into her mate’s shirt. 

Rapinoe slowly stood up. “I say we all get drunk one last time as a team.” She said, earning cheers from her teammates. “Tomorrow night we party it up. I think tonight is time for some people to say goodbye.” Her voice was shaking as she looked to her teammates. She was sad for sure to be leaving.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 9-11  
> The final part of the original story.  
> I've been formatting for like over 3 hours -Is so tired.-
> 
> I love you all, thanks for reading my story.  
> -Becks

**-Saying Goodbye is never easy-**  
Alex wasn't sure how to feel. After practice, she grabbed her bag and ran off back to the dorm room she shared with Tobin. She couldn't believe it. Alex was ecstatic for Tobin, don't get her wrong, but this meant they were going to be separated and that's what upset Alex the most. 

Tobin let Alex take some time, she knew her girlfriend needed to think. Hell she needed to think. She was happy to be getting her own chance at being a star, she kind of was outshone by Alex a lot of the time, but it still made her nervous and a little sad. She walked to the dorm room and knocked. She didn't want to say goodbye. 

Alex ran into their room and threw her bag across the room before falling face first onto the bed and started crying into the pillows. Alex knew she was probably acting childish, but it hurt so much right now knowing that she only had two days left before Tobin left. Rolling over to her side, Alex pulled out her phone to send Tobin a text. 'Tobes, I'm sorry I ran off. You can come in, the door is unlocked.' 

Tobin walked into the room and sighed softly, sitting across from her at the desk. "Babe, I am sorry. I didn't know I would get drafted. You have to believe me." Tobin felt guilty, she was sure that Alex deserved it more than her. Alex was the star, but Tobin felt like she deserved a chance to shine too. 

“Ugh.” Alex looked at Tobin, still laying in her side while smiling softly. "I'm not mad. Judging by the look on your face when Coach said your name, I know is you weren't expecting it." Alex sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't get me wrong, Tobin. I'm so happy for you. You've worked so hard and you deserve a chance to shine. It's just... We don't have many classes together. We're not going to see each other very much at all now." She said shakily. 

Tobin sat down on the bed, and took her hand. "Hey it's not like you won't get drafted next year or maybe even this year. I just got picked first, and besides you can shine so brightly and everybody will know what I know." Tobin kissed her softly. She wanted Alex to be happy for her, but she knew she needed to comfort her girlfriend. "We'll make time for each other, we'll skype and call and text all the time." 

Alex smiled faintly and curled up close to Tobin, softly interlocking their fingers together. "What if you find someone else?" She asked softly. In the back of her mind, Alex knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but wonder. Tobin would be spending most of her time with her new teammates. Sighing, Alex shook her head. "Never mind. It's a stupid question." 

"We're mated, there's nobody else I want. If I do find somebody I like, I will let you know. You're not only my mate but my best friend. I wouldn't cheat on you." Tobin told her, looking her in the eyes. She wanted to make her feel better. 

The forward locked her gaze with Tobin's and kissed her deeply, clinging to the defender. "I really am excited for you. I'm just being a baby." She chuckled softly and pulling Tobin in for a loving hug. 

Tobin kissed her softly and then pulled back, looking into the forward's eyes. "You don't have to worry babe, I've got you." Tobin murmured softly. 

Alex snuggled close to Tobin, sniffling softly and fighting back tears. "I love you so much, Tobes. It's not gonna be the same without you." She mumbled, burying her face in Tobin's chest. 

“It’s okay baby.” Tobin just held her, trying to console her. She wanted to be there for Alex, but she knew this was going to be good for them. The defender wanted a chance to shine and this was it. "I love you too baby, I am gonna miss you so much." 

Alex started to relax a bit the more Tobin held her, snuggling close to her mate. "I'm gonna miss you too. You better send me a copy of your game day schedule so I can watch you." She smiled lightly. "Like I said, I'm still excited for you." 

Tobin smiled at her and nuzzled her quietly. She would be sure to do that for her. "I am more worried about you finding a new alpha. You're so beautiful and everybody already wants you." 

Snorting in disbelief, Alex laughed softly. "Everyone wants me, but I only want you. You're the only Alpha I could ever want." She smiled, kissing Tobin softly. 

Tobin kissed her softly in return, trying to be passionate to her. "I love you baby girl. You're everything I could ever want." Tobin assured her, rubbing her back. 

Alex relaxed more under Tobin's comforting touch. "Coach said you'd still be in class, right? At least we have a couple of general studies classes together." She said, now trying to be positive. 

Tobin nodded her head. "I should be able to see you a few times a week babe." Tobin said kissing her cheek. "You're gonna be all I think about, I promise." 

Alex smiled and kissed Tobin lovingly, straddling her hips. "I hope so, because you're all I'm gonna be thinking about too." She said. Alex wasn't quite sure what she would do while she was in heat, but she would figure something out. After all, she had went months upon months letting everyone think she was an alpha because she could hide she was in heat. 

Tobin smirked and wrapped her arms around the forward. She loved holding her in her arms, and she couldn't wait to just be out on the field making her proud. "If I still come to some of your games, will you come to mine?" Tobin asked, looking hopeful. 

"Why do you think I asked you to give me your game schedule when you get it silly?" Alex giggled, pressing closer to Tobin. "I really am proud of you, Tobes. As much as I'm going to miss you, I'm glad you made a pro team. You need your own chance to shine." 

"I am going to miss you too." Tobin promised her, giving her a kiss. She held her close and just snuggled with her. She didn't think she could do any of this without Alex's support. 

Alex smiled and snuggled into her mate. They were going to make this work, she just knew it. It would be hard, but she loved Tobin. That wasn't going to change. 

"So do you want me to help you with anything before I go, like homework?" Tobin asked, willing to spend time with Alex before the team party. 

Alex pulled a face. "Homework can wait, right?" She chuckled. Alex knew she had to at least start her Lit paper, but right now it was that last thing she wanted to do. "Wanna have a spontaneous date night? Then maybe later you can be my... study buddy?" Alex winked, smirking a bit. 

Tobin blushed and flashed a wide smile. "Yeah let's go on a date babe, then we can have study time later." Tobin mused winking at her. She had a feeling no studying was going to get done. 

Alex smirked a little more at Tobin's blush. The older girl was just too cute. "We could go see a movie. We haven't went out to the theaters in a while." She suggested, running her fingers through Tobin's hair and kissing her cheek. 

"I would like that." Tobin said, thinking they could see a movie. "We could make our like horny teenagers like we used to." Tobin mused, leaning into her touch. She was going to miss Alex so much. 

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck, pulling her close for a kiss. "You read my mind." She said, nipping her mate's lip and gently tugging on it with her teeth. Alex wanted to make every moment count with Tobin. 

Alex's kiss was like kryptonite and had her melting into a warm kiss. She kissed her back, moaning loudly when Alex nipped her bottom lip. 

"Mm, keep moaning like that and we might just accidentally skip movie night." Alex purred, nipping and tugging on Tobin's lower lip again before kissing her lovingly. 

Tobin wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. "I like the sound of that, but come on movie night." Tobin said tugging on her hand. 

"Fine, but I know the only reason you want to go to the movies now is because you wanna make out." Alex laughed and stood with Tobin, grabbing her wallet and her Letterman jacket she had gotten from the college for playing on the soccer team. 

Tobin smiled at her and nodded her head. "I love making out with you through the movie." Tobin mused winking at her. 

“Alright, I can't really object." Alex admitted, winking back. It was rather hot. "As long as we don't get thrown out, we'll be fine." She snickered at the memory. Around their third or fourth date, they had went to the movies and started making out. Well, neither one realized they were being too obvious with what they were doing until an older couple and the manager of the movie theater stood over them with disapproving frowns. Tobin and Alex had been banned for two weeks after that. It was one of Alex's favorite memories that never failed to bring a good laugh. 

"I like making out with you, and who knows maybe we'll sneak into an old movie." Tobin said giving her a cheeky grin. It was one of her favorite memories too, Tobin was normally more shy then that. The Alpha didn't like to cause trouble. 

Alex smiled, kissing Tobin again. "Who knows, indeed." She winked, grabbing her keys while sliding on her jacket. "Race you to the car." Alex smirked, racing off out the door. 

Tobin smirked and raced after her. "I am going to win." She called. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carli and Kelley both sat in the room, feeling emotional. They weren't sure what to do with Hope leaving. They were happy for her, but Hope was gonna have to move on without them. They weren't sure how to handle the change in dynamic. 

Hope finally walked into the room and leaned against the door. She knew Kelley and Carli were in the bed, but Hope couldn't bring herself to look up. She was still in shock. Never in a hundred years would Hope think she would be drafted. Hope had to admit she was kind of excited, but she was less than thrilled to leave her mates. 

Carli cleared her throat. "Hey tiger." She greeted, trying to be more brave. She was close to tears though, and Kelley was already crying and upset. 

Hope looked up and felt her heart break even more. She hated seeing her girls so upset. "Hey..." She said softly, walking to the bed and sat down on the edge. Hope opened her mouth to say something, but promptly closed it. For once, Hope had no idea what to say. 

Carli frowned and looked to Kelley who was sobbing. She took her in her arms and just held the sad player. 

Hope sighed, shifting herself onto the bed and wrapping her arms around both girls. "I had no idea I was going to be drafted. I wasn't expecting it at all." She said, trying to comfort them. 

Kelley just snuggled into her neck and cried harder. "I'm gonna miss you Hope." 

"Hey," Hope whispered, kissing Kelley softly. "It's not like we're breaking up. I will find time for you two. I promise." She whispered against Kelley's lips. 

Kelley kissed her back and then sniffled. "What if you find others, better people then us?" She asked, looking to Carli who was oddly quiet. Kelley was asking what was on her mind too. 

Hope shook her head. "Not even possible." She replied, giving Carli a kiss too. "You two are my world. This is just as hard for me. I don't want to leave you two." 

The two girls snuggled up under Hope's arms, both laying their heads on her respective shoulders. 

"I am happy for you Hope, I am just going to miss you a lot." Kelley said, looking into her eyes sheepishly. 

Hope held both girls close, kissing their foreheads. "I'm really going to miss you girls as well." She said before looking at Carli. "Car, are you okay? You've barely said anything." 

Carli looked into Hope's eyes and forced a smile. "I just love you and I am sad to see you go." Carli was trying to be tough and brave for Kelley's sake. 

Hope softly played with Carli's hair with the hand that was wrapped around. "Carli, you know I can tell when you're forcing a smile." 

Carli frowned and kissed her softly. "I just love you so much, and I am sad. But I need to be strong for Kels." Carli replied, wrapping her arms around Kelley, who snuggled into her. 

Hope held both girls close. "I'm going to miss you too so much." She whispered. "Will you try to come to my games?" 

Kelley and Carli both nodded their heads. "Of course we will." Kelley said sniffling again. "We'll be your cheering section." 

Hope smiled softly. She hated that her girls were so upset. "What do you two wanna do tonight? I really don't feel like going out to hang with anyone except you two." 

"The team will want to say goodbye though, we should go out." Carli insisted, looking into Hope's eyes and giving her a small smile. "Maybe just for an hour, we can dance and have fun like old times." 

"Hey how was your date with Abby? We saw you holding her hand during practice." Kelley asked, wanting details. 

Hope chuckled softly. "Alright, maybe for a little bit." She said, though made no attempt to move. "And the date with Abby was pretty fun. We made plans to go out, but ended up staying in her room most of the night." She said, unable to help the light smirk that appeared. 

"You fucked Abby?" Kelley asked her eyes widening. Carli giggled softly and shook her head. "Good for you Hope." She glanced to Kelley and they shared a secretive smile. "Are you gonna be screwing her a lot on the road? She got drafted too." 

Hope chuckled a bit. "I don't know. I mean, it'd be up to you two. I don't want to do anything that might get me in trouble... And not the good kind of trouble." She winked, running her fingers through Kelley's hair. 

Kelley leaned into her touch, eager for Hope's affection. She was like a cuddly animal when it came to Hope. "I guess you can continue to be with her, just don't forget about us. We love you." Kelley insisted. 

Carli was used to Hope needing more people, it wasn't a big deal to her. Sometimes she got jealous, but she tried not to act on it. 

"I could never forget about you two. Your my mates. You two always come first." Hope smiled, wrapping her arm around Carli while still playing with Kelley's hair. 

Carli smiled and nuzzled Hope's neck. "Good, you better not be screwing the whole team. We'll know." 

Hope laughed. "I will behave myself." She promised, cuddling her mates. 

The two girls snuggled with Hope. They weren't excited about her leaving but they would stay. 

Hope kissed both of her mates and held them. "I love you guys so much." 

"We love you too Hope." Carli said, both her and Kelley kissing her cheek. 

Hope smiled, content with just holding them. She really didn't feel like going out anywhere. 

~~~~~~ 

Julie Johnston was having a good time saying goodbye to her teammates that had been drafted. The Alpha was sad to see them go, but since most of the alphas had been drafted such as Tobin, and Hope that really freed up the hunting ground for the blonde. She didn't have as many people to compete with for the omegas. She was kind of excited about that, she was gonna miss Hope though. They were good friends. 

Towards the end of the party, Christen Press was sitting with some of the girls, most of them the omegas who were losing their mates to the draft like Alex, Carli, and Kelley. They were heartbroken and Christen was trying her best to be supportive. She, herself, was a beta—just a normal person—so Christen wasn't a hundred percent sure how to go about comforting her friends. She knew alphas and omegas could mate with each other, but Christen was unsure if betas could do the same. That thought aside, Christen did know that she would be upset as well if she was separated from her partner... if she had one, that is. 

Julie spotted Christen and smiled at her, waving her over. "It looks like you need some rescuing. Want a drink?" JJ asked willing to splurge and buy her friend one. She had always respected 

Christen and wanted the best for Press. She thought the younger player was cool. Christen saw Julie waving her over and politely excused herself, smiling at she walked over to the blonde defender. Chuckling, Christen sat down on a bar still. "You don't have to, JJ." She mused before realizing her words could have a double meaning.  
"Buy me a drink, I mean. You don't have to buy me a drink. The rescue, that's greatly appreciated. I love my friends to death, but sometimes I'm not the best person to go to for comfort and advice. I'm not sure how to handle all of this alpha-omega mating stuff." She blushed and quickly stopped talking upon realizing that she was rambling. 

JJ smiled at her and shrugged. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to, but I could so use a drink." JJ mused, ordering a drink for herself as well as a beer for Christen in case the girl changed her mind. She watched the tan girl and smiled at her politely, tilting her head to the side. "Well being an Alpha I know it would be hard to lose my mate to the draft, but I don't have a mate, so I don't really have to worry about it that much." JJ explained, trying to help it make sense to Christen. 

Christen chuckled as well, smiling at JJ as she tried to explain. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, if I had a girlfriend I would be pretty bummed out if we were separated like that too." She said, playing with the cap of the beer bottle just for something to do while they talked. 

Nodding her head sheepishly, the blonde nodded. "Yeah it does get pretty bothersome but on the upside, I have less competition now with Solo and Tobin leaving." It was her attempt to lighten the mood, she enjoyed joking around. 

Christen laughed, good naturedly rolling her eyes. "You alphas and your need for competition." She jested. "Although in all fairness I do see where it comes from. Hope started it by mating with two girls." 

"She's fucked half the team, her and her dominate alpha ways." JJ said laughing softly. She wanted to point out that Hope needed to leave some love for the rest of them. 

"I wasn't gonna bring that up. I'm playing nice tonight." Christen laughed more, deciding that she wanted the beer JJ bought for her and picked up the bottle, taking a small sip. She wasn't much of a big drinker, but a little bit every once in a while was enjoyable. 

JJ laughed and took a drink. "Yeah well playing nice isn't exactly fair when it comes to Hope Solo. She's one of my best friends but she's a player." JJ mused shaking her head. It was true and she'd say the same thing to Hope's face. 

"That, my friend, is an excellent point." Christen replied, raising her glass in agreement before taking another sip. Christen was one of the few that Hope hadn't managed to fuck senseless just the three feet that she wanted to. 

"Like I said, I do love Hope." JJ said glancing over to the keeper and then back at Christen. She eyed her carefully and looked her over. "You know you're really cool, would you like to dance?" 

"Hope is pretty cool. Not to mention a badass goalie." Christen smiled before blushing softly at JJ's offer to dance. "Sure, sounds like fun. I'll be honest, I'm not the best at it." Press admitted, taking another sip of beer and standing. 

The blonde defender laughed softly and shrugged. "Honestly, it's not a big deal. I can't dance well either, it's all about having fun." JJ promised softly, giving her a big sparkling grin. 

Christen gave JJ a dorky little grin of her own, while linking her arm around the blonde girl's. "Alright. I'm game. Let's go have some fun." She replied, leading the way out to the dance floor. 

JJ followed her, she liked Christen's smile. It was contagious and it made her happy and want to see it over and over again. "I am all about having gun." JJ mused winking at her just as playfully. 

Press smiled as JJ when they got onto the dance floor and started dancing slightly. It was a little awkward in her opinion, but since JJ said it was just for fun, she was sure the blonde wouldn't judge. 

The blonde was having fun as she danced around Christen just swaying to the beat. It didn't matter if they sucked at dancing so long as they were having fun. She couldn't help but giggle and playfully brush against the tan girl. 

Christen giggled and danced back against JJ. "Your right. This is pretty fun." She said, giving the blonde defender another dorky grin. 

The defender just laughed and placed her hands on Christen's hips, grinding playfully against her. "See, you just need to relax." 

Christen laughed, resting her hands on JJ's shoulders while they playfully danced and grinded on each other. "Trust me, I am very relaxed right now." 

JJ just beamed at her and nodded her head. "I am glad, you deserve to have a little bit of fun." JJ mused softly. 

The caramel skinned player smiled, glancing around when a slower song began to play. Beaming at JJ, the brunette forward wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed closer to the blonde. "This is probably the most fun I've had all night." 

JJ pulled Christen close and smiled back at her. "I agree, this is probably the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you for dancing with me cutie." JJ said winking at her. 

"Thank you for asking me to dance. I probably wouldn't have gotten up if you wouldn't have asked." Christen admitted, blushing a bit as they swayed together 

She smiled at her and kissed Christen's forehead. " You are something else cutie." Christen blushed a little more, grinning as she rested her head on JJ's shoulder. "Hopefully in a good way." 

"Yes of course in a good way." JJ said winking at her playfully. She was really having a good time just dancing with her friend. "So anybody you have your eyes set on? Now would be the time to make the move since there will be a lot of single girls now." 

Christen chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, no one in particular. I just broke up with a girl from one of my Intro classes a few months ago and I haven't found the motivation to start dating again." She admitted. 

"Oh I am sorry about your break up." JJ said, giving her a sympathetic look. Maybe it was time to get to know her teammate a little bit better. "If you ever need anybody to listen, you can count on me." She offered. 

"That's really sweet, JJ. Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that some time." Christen replied, finding herself lightly nuzzling into JJ while they danced. JJ was already an easy person to talk to. 

She just had that bright personality that made her lovable to everyone, but Christen knew that JJ was always just as sincere as she was loveable. She didn't seem to be pushing for a relationship now that some alphas were leaving and Press found that rather respectable. 

JJ nodded her head, and smiled softly. "I hope you do take me up on it, I think we could have some good clean fun." JJ promised, she wasn't the type to take advantage of somebody even with her alpha urges. She wanted to find the right person for her no matter what. "I am a good listener when I want to be." 

Christen smiled and placed a soft kiss to JJ's cheek. "You're really sweet, J. I appreciate it." She said, listening as the music became more upbeat and fast again. 

The blonde blushed and stepped back. "Well I’ve had a blast dancing with you, but I think there are some others who might like the honor." JJ said looking to where some of the other players were waiting. 

Christen glanced over her shoulder to where JJ was looking and chuckled. "I hate to disappoint, but I think I'm going to take off. I've got a big British Lit test first thing in the morning." She mused, looking back to JJ. 

JJ thought about her statement for a moment, the wheels turning in her head. "Fair enough, let me walk you to your dorm. Safety in numbers, I am done partying anyways." JJ said, she was going to miss her teammates but she'd be okay. 

Christen chuckled, nodding. "Alright, let's go. I don't think the dorm building is that far away." She mused, linking her arms around JJ's. 

JJ smiled and happily walked her back to the dorm. "Well either way you deserve to be walked to your door. Can't have something happening to my favorite forward." 

The tan girl nodded slowly, something felt right about this. Christen laughed, smiling while a light blush dusted across her face. "I'm your favorite forward, huh?" She winked, lightly leaning into JJ. 

Julie nodded her head. "Yes of course you are." JJ mused, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close as they walked. 

Chris grinned at that, loving the comfort of her arms. "That's cool. You just so happen to be my favorite defender." She mused, relaxing into JJ's hold. 

JJ merely smiled and gently bumped hips with her. "Well thank you for that compliment. I don't deserve it." She teased. 

Christen laughed. "Ever so modest and humble." She replied, digging in her pocket for her keys and school ID so they could get into the dorm building. 

Julie laughed softly and shrugged. "I have my moments." She whispered, winking at Christen. She was having such a good time with her, and she was sad to see her go, but the blonde knew it was for the best. 

Press blushed and beamed at JJ, finally getting to her room and unlocking the door. "Want to hang for a while? I'm not going to go to bed right away." 

"I thought you had a test to study for?" JJ asked, she didn't want to keep Christen from studying, she knew how much schooling was important to the other girl. She wanted to be a good teammate and friend to her. 

"I do..." Christen blushed softly, tucking some of her brunette hair behind her ear. "I know your not in my British Lit class, but would you mind staying to help me study?" She asked softly. It wasn't an ideal way to help, but she didn't want JJ to leave just yet. 

JJ smiled softly and nodded her head. "Alright I'll help you study and keep you company. I'll be your study buddy." She said cheerfully. JJ didn't mind helping her out at all. She wanted to be a good friend to Christen. Besides getting some alone time with Press would make Julie really happy. 

The forward lit up and smiled brightly, moving aside so JJ could enter the room. "Awesome! Thanks so much." She said, tossing her keys onto her desk before picking up her backpack. "I really appreciate it." 

Julie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing really, if you want company I can provide that." JJ entered the room and sat down on the corner of the bed. 

"You caught me. Studying was only a decoy to trap you here." Christen laughed in jest, plopping down on the bed next to JJ with her backpack. 

JJ laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask." JJ teased winking at her. 

"You and I both know no matter what I do, I end up being a dork. So I might as well just be a dork." Press shot back, pulling out her notes and textbook. 

The defender merely smiled and laid back on the bed, not sure of how she was supposed to help Christen study. "Your bed is really comfortable." She commented, feeling her blankets and sheets. 

Christen chuckled, sitting cross legged. "Thanks." She asked, shyly handing JJ her study guide. "Can you ask me some questions. This is the study guide for the test." 

Arching a brow Julie shrugged and took the study guide. She spent the next two hours quizzing her friend on the questions, helping her learn little tricks to get them right. "I should probably get going." 

The forward was clearly tired, making JJ feel kind of bad about staying over so late. Christen looked at her clock and yawned softly. "I should probably get some rest. Thanks again for helping me study." She said, standing and stretching. 

JJ smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anytime, take care of yourself Press." JJ said giving her a hug, before heading to the door. 

"See ya, JJ." Christen smiled before plopping back down on her bed, watching the blonde leave. One she did, Christen fell back onto her pillows and almost instantly fell asleep.  
\---  
**-Goodbyes aren't forever, and sometimes they are just new hellos-**  
Ella couldn't believe what was happening and yet three little sticks on the bathroom sink all said the same thing. She was pregnant. It was obvious that the baby was Erin's, but Ella was almost panicking about her mate's reaction to the news. Erin had said multiple times within their relationship that she wasn't ready to have kids and Ella was scared to find out what would happen if she told Erin. 

Erin was waiting in the dorm room. She hadn't seen Ella all day and she was starting to worry. She really missed her and she couldn't wait to see her. She wanted to see her and talk to her about the upcoming team games. A recruiter had been talking to her about potentially drafting her. 

Ella took another breath and walked out of the bathroom, paling deeply when she saw Erin sitting on her bed. "Hey... what are you doing here, babe?" 

Erin smiled happily at her. "I was waiting for you, I got some big news. I got a call from a scout. They are coming to the next game, I might be getting drafted." 

Ella smiled resting her head on Erin's shoulder. "That's really exciting. You deserve some of the spotlight." She replied softly 

Erin smiled happily and blew a kiss at her. "You're so special to me babe." Erin said kissing her cheek. 

Ella kissed Erin's neck softly, her heart pounding in her chest. Maybe she could tell Erin? "Can I tell you something? Something important?" She found herself asking before she could stop the words from coming out. Well, it was now or never. 

The keeper had never felt more in love with her then in that moment. Erin raised a brow. "Sure babe. What's so important?" She asked wondering idly of Ella had heard from the sponsors too. 

"Well... It's... I'm..." Ella paled and shot straight up, running to the bathroom and getting sick. The pregnancy definitely explained the random emptying of her stomach for the last few days 

Erin frowned and got up to follow her. She held Ella's hair back and rubbed her back, while the girl hurled. "Do you have the flu babe?" 

"Something like that." Ella groaned, holding herself up by the edges of the toilet and spat. The pregnancy certainly explained the random nausea for the last couple of days but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. 

Erin frowned and gently rubbed her back with her free hand. "It's going to be okay baby." Erin whispered softly to her. 

Ella smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I can make the game tomorrow." She said softly. He hated missing games, but she just felt miserable from being sick and dealing with hormones. 

"Oh, that's okay." Erin said massaging her back. She kissed her cheek. "I can ask coach if I could stay home to take care of you. Ashlyn will be the goalie." Erin mused. 

Ella chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. There are scouts coming to see you play. You shouldn't miss the game." 

Erin frowned a little bit, she felt like Ella was trying to push her away. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you later babe, I have to go to practice. I hope you feel better." 

"I'll talk to you later, babe." Ella said softly, groaning when she felt her stomach turn. 

Erin rubbed her back and walked out. She wasn't sure what to do, she felt bad for Ella, but she needed to be at practice. 

Ella was scared, terrified actually. She and Erin had talked about having kids before, but Erin really didn't want them at the moment and Ella decided that it wasn't a good idea to have them now because the two of them were so focused on soccer. Erin was going to be drafted soon because the scouts were watching her. She'd be too busy with the big leagues.  
On impulse and without deep thought, Ella wrote Erin a note (after she was sure she was done being sick) and packed her backpack with clothes, some personal hygiene products, and her wallet. Ella took a shaky deep breath and looked around the room before leaving her room key on the note she left and walked out since all of her teammates were already at practice. 

Erin walked back to the room, a happy smile on her face. She had heard from the scout and she was excited. She couldn't wait to tell Ella about her opportunity. She wanted to share it with her and tell her all about it. She wanted to help Ella get drafted soon as well, so that they could be together. An opportunity one got was good for the other, or it was supposed to be. 

Alex was walking with Erin back to the room since her room was right down the hall and Tobin had left to meet her new team. "Ella must be really sick if she slipped practice." She mused. She was carrying the bag of crackers and Gatorade that Erin had stopped to get Ella. 

Erin nodded her head. "Yeah I am hoping we can see her. She might not answer." Erin admitted, she didn't want to wake up Ella if the girl wasn't ready. "I know she doesn't normally skip practice." 

Alex nodded, smiling. "Well, we can check on her for a moment and if she's passed the hell out, then you and I can hole up in my room for a while." She suggested. 

"Do you miss Tobin?" Erin asked opening the door to check on Ella. She frowned when she saw the room empty. "Where the hell is she?" 

Alex was about to answer before she peeked in the room and saw Ella was indeed missing. The forward's first though was that Ella stepped outside for some fresh air, but then Alex realized that she and Erin would had spotted her. "I don't know. Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Alex suggested, walking into the room and looking around. 

Erin walked into the bathroom and shook her head, that Ella wasn't in there. It was then that she spotted the note that Ella left. She stared at it for a moment, a sinking feeling in her gut. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what it had to say 

Alex followed Erin's gaze to the piece of paper before looking back to Erin. Like Erin, Alex was getting a bad feeling about the letter as well, especially since Ella's room key was laying on top of it. "Do you want to read it first or should I?" 

Erin swallowed thickly and handed the piece of paper to Alex. She couldn't read it, she just knew it wasn't good. "Read it to me slowly." She said sitting down on the bed to brace herself. 

Alex nodded and took the offered paper, reading it over in her head first before reading it out loud to Erin. "Erin, I'm guess that if you're reading this that you've realized that I'm not here. God, this is already sounding ridiculous. I'm just gonna come out and say it. If you're not already, you should probably sit down..." Alex paused, looking at Erin to make sure she was ready to hear the next part. 

Erin frowned and swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what was going to come next. Why would Ella just leave like this. She didn't understand, she thought they had a future together. They were supposed to be mates, they were supposed to be a team. 

Alex lightly bit her lip, glancing at Erin before continuing to read. "You didn't do anything wrong, babe. I promise. It's just...." Alex squinted at the paper, trying to read the next part. This section of the letter was written, scribbled out with pen, rewritten, and scribbled out again before two words were finally written that Alex didn't realized she missed skimming through the letter. Alex's eyes widened, looking to her friend. "Erin, Ella's pregnant." 

Erin's eyes widened. "She's pregnant and she left? Where the fuck did she go?" Erin asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend was pregnant. She was so confused, how was it even possible. Then again they had never used condoms but still. 

Alex quickly read the rest of the note. "It doesn't say, E. By the way she wrote this, it sounds like she's pretty scared. I don't understand why though. She should know that she's safe with all of us." 

Erin was freaking out, she was going to be having a baby with Ella, and Ella had run away. "We need to find her. I can't live without her, she's my mate. I'm getting drafted to the NWSL. What are we going to do?" 

"Erin... Erin, take a breath. We'll find her." Alex said. "We'll call the girls and start looking for her. We can omit the part about the baby for now. We just have to make sure she is okay." 

"Alright, we have to find her." Erin said, she couldn't really breathe at the moment. She was freaking out about the baby and stuff. 

Alex sat the paper down on the table and hugged Erin softly. "Everything will be fine." She promised, pulling out her phone to text some of the girls. 

Erin felt close to tears. "I can't lose her, what if I never see her again. She's pregnant with my child." Erin was beginning to freak out a little bit. 

"You and I both know Ella wouldn't do that to you. She's just scared. We're gonna find her and show her that it's okay." Alex said. 

Erin nodded her head and began to think of where Ella could be. Erin wanted to find her and tell her that it would be okay. She was a bit worried about her to say the least. Ella was her everything, and Erin couldn't imagine a life without her. 

Alex finished sending a text to some of their teammates and slid her hone into her pocket. "Does she have a safe place she likes to go to?" she asked, trying to help think of places Ella could be. 

"She would be at the bleachers, it's our favorite spot to sit and look up at the stars." Erin said thinking about it. "I should bring a jacket, in case she's cold." 

Alex nodded, watching Erin. "I sent a text to Kelley, Carli, and a few others to search around a bit as well. That way we can cover a bit more ground." 

Erin nodded her head. She knew they would have to find Ella. They had to, she needed to know that she was okay. 

Carli found Ella waiting by the bleachers. She gave her a small smile. "Hey stranger, I was gonna go for a run, but I spotted you. Missed you at practice." Carli mused softly, moving to sit down next to the newer player. 

Ella heard Carli's voice and say up from the blushed she was laying back on. "Hey, Carli. I wasn't feeling well earlier. I feel bad that I missed practice. I don't think Coach will be to pleased one of her new players is already missing practice." 

Carli smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. "She'll get over it, you're an incredible player, I love watching you practice." She said to Ella. She moved to sit next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you cold my friend?" 

Ella didn't realize she was shivering until Carli touched her, but she didn't want to take Carli's jacket. "I'm fine, Car. Thanks though." 

Carli gave her a look and offered the jacket again. "Your mate won't get mad, I'm not an alpha and I mean you no harm." Carli reassured her. 

Ella smiled faintly and took the jacket, knowing that Carli wouldn't take no for an answer. "Thank you." She mumbled while sliding the jacket on. 

Carli smiled at her warmly and then sat back on the bleachers. "The sun sure is pretty when it's setting." She said, trying to be conversational. She didn't want Ella to be pressured to talk about what was bothering her. 

”Yeah, it is." Ella agreed, smiling softly. "Erin and I watch the sunset all the time." She said, closing her eyes. Ella had ran to the bleachers because she needed some time alone. At first, it was because she wanted to be in her and Erin's special place before she took off. Now, Ella had decided against running away so now it was only a matter of time before Erin found her and the forward had a feeling her mate wasn't going to be too happy with her. 

"You love her don't you? You really love her. I love Hope a lot, and Kelley too. They're the best things I have going on in my life aside from soccer." Carli admitted as she watched Ella. She wanted to make good friends with the other omega, she was thinking that maybe branching out and making more friends would be good for the both of them, and they wouldn't feel as alone anymore. 

Ella nodded. "I do love her. Erin means more to me than anything. I just...I'm terrified right now." She took a shaky breath, unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. Erin and I decided that it's not the right time to have kids, but now we are and I'm freaking out about everything and nothing all at the same time. I don't know what to do." 

"Does Erin know you're pregnant?" Carli asked, gently rubbing her back. This was a lot to take in and the coach probably wouldn't be to thrilled that one of her players was pregnant. It would make things a lot more complicated, but Carli knew she should keep that to herself, her friend was already freaking out as it was. "It's going to be okay, just keep your head held up high and know that you have people who have your back and won't let you go through this all by yourself. The team is a family." 

"I think so. I kinda took off when everyone was at practice and I left Erin a note. I was ready to run away, but then I came here and ended up rethinking my decision." Ella admitted, relaxing a bit as Carli rubbed her back. She was glad the other girl was being so supportive. 

Carli nodded her head and smiled at her. "Well I don't think you should run away." She said softly. "But I respect whatever decision you make." Carli admitted, she could see Erin and Alex walking up. 

Ella turned her head to see where Carli was looking, seeing Erin and Alex as well. She then smiled softly. "You really didn't just happen to run into me, did you?" Ella realized with a chuckle. If Alex was with Erin, then the star toward was more than likely the one to send out an SOS signal to have people searching for her. 

Carli smiled sheepishly. "I did and I didn't. I was going to look on the field and then I spotted you." Carli admitted, feeling bad for tricking her friend. "If you aren't ready to talk to them, I can send them away." She offered. 

Ella laughed softly and hugged Carli. "No, it's fine. I need to talk to Erin. Thank you for sitting with me." She said, starting to take off Carli's jacket to hand it back. 

Carli smiled and put on her jacket. "Have fun, I should probably walk Alex back to her room. Safety in numbers and all." Carli said laughing, as she headed down. 

Erin stood at the bottom of the bleachers and stared up at Ella. She looked so confused and hurt. 

Ella smiled as Carli and Alex began to walk away before looking to Erin. Ella's smile quickly disappeared when she saw how hurt her mate looked, Erin's expression quickly throwing her back into reality. The forward knew she fucked up, but she had no idea what to say in order to fix it. 

The keeper slowly made her way up the stairs and sat down next to her. "My mom used to say you can't hurry love, it surprises you in the best of ways. You're my everything Ella." Erin said quietly. 

"I'm sorry, Erin. I should have told you right from the start. I got scared because I didn't know how you would react and because I'm afraid I won't be a good mom and..." Ella took a deep breath. "I ran without even thinking about how you would feel. I hurt you, I can see that." 

"This baby is half me, no wonder you ran." Erin attempted to joke, trying to lighten the mood. Erin turned to look at her and sighed softly. She was hurt, but she loved Ella so much. "We're a team." She said simply, stroking her cheek. 

Ella found herself laughing softly at Erin's attempt of cracking a joke and smiled lightly, leaning into Erin's touch. "I couldn't go through with running. I came here on instinct and once the sun started setting, I was upset that I didn't come here with you. I was going to send you a text telling you where I was, but my phone died on me." 

"It's okay babe, it's going to be okay." Erin said wrapping her arms around her. She was upset yes, but she still loved her girl and that was all that mattered, she cared about her. 

"I love you, Erin. I'm sorry." Ella mumbled, nuzzling into her mate and burying her face in Erin's chest. 

"I love you more." Erin whispered, running her fingers through Ella's beautiful hair. She loved her so much, and wanted to make her feel better. 

Ella smiled softly, placing a kiss to Erin's jawline. "We're keeping the baby, right?" She asked hopefully. As nervous as she was about the pregnancy, she was already starting to love the baby because it was both hers and Erin's. 

Erin nodded her head. "Of course we are, I mean if you want too." Erin said stroking her cheek. She knew it would be a lot of work, going to soccer and maintaining the whole college thing. "I think we can do it, the team will help us." 

Ella smiled more, feeling more relaxed. "I want to have a family with you, Erin. I love you so much. We can make this work." She agreed, kissing Erin softly. 

The keeper seemed to think about it for a little bit, before deciding on what she felt. Erin nodded her head. "We can make this work, just relax my love." Erin promised, trying to get her to relax. The keeper was honestly worried about stressing her out, it wouldn't be good for the baby. 

Ella snuggled into Erin again, shivering softly. "We should head back to the room. It's kinda cold." 

Erin hurried up and quickly slid off her jacket, draping it around Ella. "You smell like Solo." She growled playfully not liking it one bit. Ella was hers not Hope’s and she’d make sure the other keeper knew that too. 

Ella laughed, nuzzling into Erin. "My apologies, my dear alpha. Carli let me borrow her jacket." 

Erin growled playfully and kissed her cheek. "You reek of Solo, we must bathe you." She teased softly, scooping her up playfully. 

Ella giggled and held on to Erin, nuzzling into her mate. "I love you, babe." 

The goalkeeper opened the door to her room and smiled. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." 

"I can't wait to start our little family." Ella giggled, feeling better about having the baby. 

"Me either, our little baby will be so loved." Erin said, trying to encourage her. She didn't want her freaking out. 

Ella smiled and kissed Erin softly. "I think you're going to be a great mom." 

"Oooh I don't know about that. I mean I would certainly try." Erin said, unsure on if she would be a great mom or not. She just wanted the best for their child. 

"We'll figure this out together. If you love the baby like you love me, then you have nothing to worry about." 

“I do love you, and I will love out baby so much.” Erin assured her, giving her a cheeky grin. Erin moved to sit down inside their room, and flopped down on the bed. “Promise me you won’t leave again,. I don’t think I could hand a life without you in it.” 

Ella snuggled into Erin and smiled. "I promise I won't leave again. I wasn't really thinking when I left." She said, kissing her mate softly. "You and I are in this together." 

"Yes we are. There is no person I would rather have by my side. You are everything to me." Erin said smiling at her, giving her a lingering kiss. 

Ella kissed back lovingly, one hand softly playing with Erin's hair. "Coach is gonna hate that one of her players is pregnant." She mused, laughing a bit. 

Erin nodded her head. It was true, Jill Ellis was going to be pissed as hell but she'd get over it. "We deserve to have a family though too, we'll figure it out." 

"I know we will." Ella agreed, yawning softly while she snuggled into Erin. 

Erin knew they would figure it out soon probably rather than later. They would have to, but as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered in the long run.  
\----  
**-Some much needed Krashlyn bonding and where the story ended-**  
Ashlyn was sitting in her dorm room, chilling out. She wanted to be outside kicking the soccer ball around, but she couldn't. Her knee was still jacked up and she was still upset and angry. She didn't know what to do though and was itching to get outside. She glanced out the window, spotting her teammates practicing. She hated being sidelined, it bothered her a lot. 

Ali was outside playing with her teammates, but she just felt off. Even though Ashlyn was sidelined, she normally would watch and sometimes even give commentary. However, Ashlyn was MIA and Ali just wasn't feeling it. After excusing herself from her teammates, Ali went inside and up to Ashlyn's dorm room. "Ash?" She called through the door after giving a couple of knocks. 

Ashlyn limped over to the door and opened it. "Hey babe." She said softly, forcing a smile. She stepped back so that Ali could walk in to the dorm. "How goes it babe?" She questioned. The keeper was obviously bummed out and kind of depressed about her injury. 

Ali smiled and gave Ashlyn a soft kiss before walking into the dorm room. "How was your doctor's appointment?" She asked lightly wrapping her arms around her lover. She could tell Ashlyn wasn't taking her injury to well. 

Ashlyn sighed softly and looked down. "My knee hurts like a fucking bitch, but other than that I am fine. I'll be out at least four more weeks, and with games coming up and scouts, I can't afford to be out." 

Ali kissed Ashlyn's cheek before running one hand through her girlfriend's hair. "What did they say your injury was?" She asked, wanting to know so she could figure out a way to help Ash recover. 

"I tore some cartilage in my knee. It sucks pretty bad, but ill be okay. No surgery unless I wanna be out longer." She said with a pout. She clearly wasn't happy, the keeper wanted to be playing.  
Ali nodded as she held Ashlyn close. She felt bad that Ashlyn was hurt and couldn't do very much for a while. "Is there anything you want to do? We could play FIFA for a while." She suggested, wanting to be there for the goalkeeper and just be able to distract her. 

"I would like that, let's play FIFA." Ashlyn said, but her heart wasn't into it. She was just sad and upset and unsure of how to deal with things. She wanted to be out there playing soccer with the rest of her teammates. She wanted to be doing fun stuff and instead she was coped up inside. 

Ali didn't know how, but she knew Ashlyn wasn't really feeling it. An idea popped into Ali's head and she grinned. "Awesome! Want me to grab your jacket?" She asked. She was going to take Ashlyn out for the night. The poor girl was probably bored to death being stuck inside all the time. 

"Why would I need my jacket to play FIFA?" Ashlyn asked looking a bit confused. She didn't understand why she would need it at all. She watched Ali and tilted her head to the side. "What are you thinking?" The blonde asked. 

Ali smiled while she tucked some of Ashlyn's blonde hair behind her hair. "Because we're going to an arcade to play it. It'll be a hundred times more fun." She promised. "I know you're hating being stuck inside. Even though you need to rest to heal, doing nothing with that knee won't do you any favors either." 

"Well we're going to an arcade?" Ashlyn wasn't sure she had ever been to an arcade. "Alright you have my attention." She stood up and grabbed her crutches. "Let's go play then." 

Awesome!" Ali grinned, opening the door for Ashlyn. "This will be fun, I promise." She said, kissing Ash's cheek lovingly. She just wanted Ashlyn to feel better, even if it was only a little bit. 

Ashlyn moved out into the hallway. Ali's excitement was infectious, and Ashlyn could slowly feel herself starting to get more and more excited. "Alright I believe you babe." She mused, she was lucky to have somebody like Ali who cared enough to try and make her feel better when she was down. 

Ali smiled brightly and led Ashlyn to her car. She really hoped that her mate would have a good time and try to enjoy herself. 

"You know, you're awfully sweet." Ashlyn mused, smiling over at her. She couldn't believe she had lucked out so much to have Ali as her mate. 

Ali blushed and beamed at Ashlyn. "I just want to help you feel better. I can tell you're not liking the sideline life. When you're knee heals up a little more, I can help you start getting back into field shape." She offered. 

"I would like that, I need to be in field shape. I need to be the best keeper that I can be with the rest of our goalies being drafted." Ashlyn said, it felt like she was the only one left on the team. 

"Everything will work out, Ash." Ali promised, opening the passenger side door of her car for Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn nodded her head and limped into the car. She climbed in and smiled at Ali. "I really care about you Ali." She whispered softly. 

Ali beamed and leaned down to kiss Ashlyn. "I really care about you too, babe. I want you to feel loved and well taken care of." 

"You do take good care of me, I feel lucky to have you." Ashlyn said, kissing her back. Ali was such a sweetheart, and the blonde really appreciated it. "I love you Ali." 

"I love you too." Ali smiled before getting into the drivers seat and getting in. The keeper felt her spirit lifting when Ali said those three special words back to her. She was loved and it felt good, she had longed for somebody to love her back. 

Ali pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the arcade, her right hand resting on Ashlyn's knee. "So how was your day otherwise? I'm sorry I haven't been around much today." Ali murmured apologetically. 

"No, I understand. Practice comes first, speaking of which isn't coach gonna be mad that you aren't at practice?" Ashlyn questioned, feeling a little worried for her. She didn't want her mate getting in trouble. "My day has been fine, it got better when you showed up." 

“No worries. Alex is covering for me." Ali replied, smiling while keeping her eyes on the road. "As far as coach knows, I'm studying for a test. She really can't get mad at us for studying because we can't play if our grades slip." She mused. 

"I am glad you got somebody covering for you. I feel bad you're missing practice on my account though." Ashlyn really did feel guilty. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. 

"Don't worry about it. Your health is more important to me. You've been kinda depressed since you hurt your knee and I just want to help you feel better." Ali said, gently rubbing Ashlyn's kn 

Ashlyn tried to stay still at Ali's touch, she wanted to feel better. "I have been kind of depressed." She admitted, she had even thought of turning to drugs to cope but she didn't say that. 

"You'll be better in no time, baby. The fact that you don't need surgery means that your knee will heal on its own. You just need to give yourself time." Ali said, flicking on her turn signal and made a left turn. The arcade was a bit of ways away from the campus, but it was worth the drive. 

"Staying away from the field isn't a good idea. Maybe you could help Coach set things up for our drills at practices. That way you don't miss out on any new plays or anything." 

"I can ask, I just miss being part of the team. Coach Ellis knows that I can do great things for the team. I just hate being hurt." Ashlyn said looking down at the floorboard. She glanced back up and looked out at her surroundings. She wanted to know just how far this arcade actually was. "You're a good mate Ali, I appreciate you." 

Ali blushed softly and smiled. "I'm trying to be a good mate. I love you and I want you to be happy. Like I said, you come first to me. Soccer can wait for me." She beamed. Ali drove for about ten more minutes before pulling into a parking lot in front of the arcade. "Here we are, babe.” 

"You are a great mate, you're the best one I've ever seen. I don't know if Kelley and Carli would do this sort of thing for Hope." Ashlyn pointed out, she really liked Ali, and she thought she was all sort of amazing and awesome. "I could just kiss you." 

Ali parked the car and shut it off, giving Ashlyn a dorky grin. "I wouldn't mind a kiss from a beautiful girl like you." She giggled. 

Ashlyn cupped Ali's face and gave her the tenderest of kisses. "I love you Ali Krieger." Ashlyn whispered, running her fingers through Ali's hair, gently playing with it. 

Ali smiled brightly while she kissed back, resting her hands on Ashlyn's. "I love you too, Ash." She whispered back. 

The keeper smiled softly, and leaned into her. "You're my girl." She said nuzzling her gently. Ashlyn winked at her, and then slowly got out of the car. She was ready to play some FIFA. 

Ali smiled and got out of the car as well, waking beside Ashlyn. "I'm gonna kick your pretty ass at FIFA." She playfully challenged, holding her mate's hand 

Ashlyn limped forward and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams sweetcheeks." She teased nudging her gently. She had no intention of letting the other girl win. 

“We should make a bet." Ali mused, smirking more. "Even though I know I'm gonna win." 

The blonde keeper rolled her eyes at that. "Alright what kind of bet?" She asked curious to see what Ali would come up with. 

Ali blushed, laughing softly as she held the door to the arcade open for Ashlyn. "Umm...I'm not sure. I didn't think you'd say yes." 

"Really?" Ashlyn giggled softly and limped inside. "You're adorable babe." She mused, shaking her head. She felt insanely lucky to be with Ali and she wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Ali laughed and smiled, following Ashlyn inside before leading the towards where the gaming systems were. "We'll think of something for a bet." 

"How about if I win you owe me a steamy make out session." Ashlyn suggested, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. 

"And if I win?" Ali mused, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn and kissing her happily. 

Ashlyn snickered softly, and kissed her cheek. "If you win, I have to give you a back massage." The mused, thinking that sounded fair. 

"I like those terms. Deal." Ali winked before setting up an X-Box with FIFA and handing Ashlyn a controller. 

Ashlyn smiled and picked her team. She had plans to kick Ali's ass. "I am so gonna win." She mused sitting down and propping her leg up. 

Ali sat down and picked her team as well. "In your dreams, Harris." She smirked. 

"I might have you beat Kriegs." Ashlyn said smirking at the defender. 

"Yeah, okay babe." Ali laughed, beginning their game. 

Ashlyn smirked playfully and began to button mash. That was how she played her games, so real technique just button mashing. 

Ali laughed and began playing. She was more skilled with the controls than Ashlyn so she was much calmer and more relaxed than Ashlyn at the moment. 

Ashlyn was good at the goal stopping portion of the game, but scoring wasn't exactly her forte. "I'm still gonna kick your ass babe." She growled playfully. 

"Uh-huh. Sure babe." Ali teased playfully, setting up her players in order to score a goal. 

Ashlyn's team missed the goal. "One to zero." Ashlyn grumbled, but she was determined to even the score. 

Ali smirked a bit, still calm as ever. "If you say so." She sang. Of course, she knew Ashlyn wasn't a newbie at the game, so it was always possible for her to catch up. 

Ashlyn growled playfully and began to try and plot out her attack. She wanted to win and she had every intention trying to. 

Ali was in the defensive and tried to figure it what Ashlyn was trying to do, all while trying to keep the girl away from her net. 

The keeper faked right with her player and then pressed the sprint button, shooting and scoring a goal. She smirked over at Ali, as if to say 'One to One'. 

Ali fell for the trick, her jaw dropping as Ashlyn scored a goal. She looked over to her mate and smirked. "Oh, it's on Harris." She laughed. 

Ashlyn smirked at her and kissed her deeply. "It's been on babe." For the first time in a long time, she forgot about her knee throbbing and was able to focus on something else. 

The brunette defender smiled and kissed back just as deeply, grinning against Ashlyn's lips. "I love you, babe." 

"I love you too Kriegs." Ashlyn whispered, she loved Ali Krieger more than anything else in the world, aside from soccer. 

Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn one more time. "Ready to continue playing?" She asked. As easy as it was to cheat and distract Ashlyn, it wouldn't be as fun because both of them were very competitive. No, Ali was going to beat Ashlyn fair and square. 

Ashlyn nodded her head, twenty minutes later Ali had beat her fair and square. "I guess you get that back massage after all. Fair and square babe, I love you. Good game." Ashlyn said being a good loser. 

"Good game." Ali smiled while leaning over to kiss Ashlyn. "Although, I have a feeling that you'll get your got make out session if you give me a back massage like you usually do." She whispered, winking. Ashlyn had given her a few massages before and all of them had resulted into a make out session, so either way it was still a win-win. 

Ashlyn winked at her, and nodded. She was looking forward to it, she cupped Ali's face and kissed her tenderly before pulling away. "You're very attractive Ms. Krieger, I hope you know that." She loved Ali a lot and she wanted the brunette defender to know just how loved and cherished she was. 

"I do know that. You tell me at least twice a day." Ali giggled, she was confident in her body and knew she was good looking. It was still nice to hear it every now and then. 

Ashlyn smirked a little bit. "Well I will continue to tell you every day." Ashlyn mused, rather proud of herself. 

Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn again. "You're really sweet." She smiled at the blonde goalkeeper. "Are there any other game you want to play or do you want to head home?" 

"I am thinking that maybe we could head home, my knee is kind of throbbing. Plus I wanna thank you for getting me out of the house." Ashlyn said with a devilish smile. 

. "Let's head home then, beautiful."Ali laughed and stood, offering Ashlyn her hand 

Ashlyn took her hand, the blonde goalkeeper leaning into Ali's touch. "You're the beautiful one, I mean look at you Krieger. You my dear are a masterpiece." 

Ali blushed softly, smiling. "You're quite the charmer, Harris." She mused, kissing Ashlyn's cheek while they walked out of the arcade. 

The keeper shrugged playfully and followed her to the car. "I only speak the truth my love." 

"I believe it." Ali replied, opening Ashlyn's door for her to help her get in. It was hard to maneuver with the crutches, Ali had injured herself before so she could relate to the struggle. 

"Thank you baby girl." Ashlyn smiled and climbed in. "You're the sweetest mate ever. I think I am insanely lucky to have somebody like you. You make me feel important and like I matter." Ashlyn whispered to her. 

Ali knelt down so that she was eye level with Ashlyn again. "You are important and you do matter. You may not feel like it because you're injured and can't do very much right now, but I promise you that you are. Everyone misses you on the field and we all can't wait until you're one hundred percent. Until then..." Ali placed a lingering kiss to the blonde's lips. "I will do anything to keep you happy and positive until you can get back onto the field." the defender promised. 

"You do make me happy, maybe you could help me rehab my knee and practice. I just wanna get back out on the field and play. It's my dream you know. Like this is all I could ever want and more, to be with you and play soccer." Ashlyn told her, kissing her hungrily. The brunette was the best thing in Ashlyn's life and the blonde didn't want to ever chance losing her. 

"I will gladly help you rehab and practice. I miss practicing with you, babe." Ali smiled against Ashlyn's lips. "I love being with you. You make me so happy." 

The blonde almost didn't know what to say, she was glad she had gotten to know Ali before Hope did. The keeper couldn't picture her life without Ali in it. "Well let's go home, maybe we can practice a little bit." Ashlyn suggested, stroking her cheek. 

Ali beamed lovingly at her mate and leaned into Ashlyn's touch. "Sounds like a plan to me." She replied happily. 

Ashlyn smiled and stroked her cheek. "Let's get back to campus then." She mused, she was just so happy with Ali.


End file.
